Meet The Ninjas
by gozieson
Summary: The RED team receive new recruits after suffering many losses. The two ninjas have to survive this war and another threat on the outside. But when BLU catches wind of the situation, a new enemy who seems so familiar comes to challenge the ninjas. OCxOC.
1. Prologue

A/N: Hey there everyone, this is my first fanfic on this site. Although I was actually supposed to do my Avatar fanfic first, this was an easier fanfic to create as I have a good idea where the storyline would head towards. I will be updating this fanfic at least once every two weeks as Team Fortress 2 fanfics on this website are significantly less than other games in.

Another thing I should note is that this first chapter of this fanfic is actually not about Team Fortress 2 itself but rather to introduce the main character of the fanfic. So if you are raging that there isn't any TF2 action yet, don't worry, there will be action, and lots of it. This fanfic would span about 30+ chapters so this will be quite a story.

Ok, enough about me ranting about this. Let's get down to it.

Disclaimer: I do not own Team Fortress 2 as they are owned by Valve (any pun here?). I do own my characters that are going to be listed in the story though I would only post the names of the characters at the end of my story chapters.

* * *

Prologue: The Creation of Bitter Enemies

October 1958

The woods of Okinawa were eerily quiet. You couldn't hear anything at all. There was no croaking of frogs, no chirping of crickets, no hooting of owls. The only thing you could have listened to was dew dropping into a nearby lake, the occasional light breeze rustling the leaves of trees and bamboo plants. You could even have heard your heart beat if you listened closely enough.

The full moon was plastered high in the night sky, its otherworldly glow casting its dim light on to the forest canopy. All was still and all was peaceful. Nothing could be heard as the…

Wait! What was that?

There! Wait there was no one there. A rustling sound could be heard. Where did it come from? But the trees looked as if they have been unmoved. Nothing about them changed.

Hey, wait! There it was again, where was it coming from? What's going on?

There, there it was again, but this time I swore it came from that direction. Who's there?

It seemed there was no one there, but all of a sudden, a dark shadow streaked from the treetops.

:::::::::::::::

He raced through the dense forest. His heart was beating in a rapid but steady beat. His eyes shifting from left to right with hawk-like vision, his legs carrying his weight as he ran and leaped from branch to branch, running in the midst of the forest canopy.

He ran towards his destination, his dark brown hair shining lightly in the pale moonlight, his golden eyes continuously shifting, scanning his surroundings as to make sure that no one was following him at all. A few moments later, he stopped and perched himself on a branch. A bead of sweat slowly flowed down from his head to his cheeks. The bead of sweat absorbed by his mask that only covered his nose, mouth and chin which also muffled his heavy breathing.

'There it is,' the masked person thought to himself.

He saw a wooden house that sat near a foot of a mountain. Bamboo was used to make the roof of the house and the residence was 3 stories tall. The house had a few ledges on the 2nd and 3rd level of the secluded building. Several wooden doors could be found on those levels which gave access to those ledges.

To the right of the house was a courtyard. In the courtyard, several small shrubs, tall trees, bamboo plants and bushes were found surrounding a small pond. There was a white stone bridge in which it could let people cross the small pond. Several koi fish of different sizes and patterns were swimming in the pond.

To the left of the house was a small garage area that stored a few jeeps, cars and motorcycles. The house, courtyard and garage were surrounded by a sturdy wall of stone 2.5 meters high with wood logs sandwiching them. Wooden gates found in the front of the house allowed any real means of entrance to the house.

The house would have easily passed off as a lavish holiday house if there weren't guards there. Many guards, clad in dark robes and armed with a variety of different weapons patrolled the vicinity. The shadowy figure who saw the guards predicted that guards were both inside and outside the house. Wooden spikes jutted out from the walls of the surrounding residence.

It was clear that whoever was staying there didn't want anyone to intrude his lavish and private residence.

The shadowy figure saw 4 guards armed with spears and pistols taking their place at the gates, 2 on the outside and 2 on the inside. Others were roaming around, alert and ready to face any intruders. The figure began to plan his move, thinking of the best way to get inside the wooden building without alerting the guards.

A short moment later, he sprang into action.

A dirt road separated the area between the woods and the front gate of the residence. In the cover of darkness, he quickly ran through the narrow dirt road, barely making a sound and returned into the cover of trees near the house.

A guard positioned at the outside of the gate that was armed with a spear suddenly looked right. He saw nothing but a seemingly endless dirt road that leads to some mountains, the moon shining above the mountain tops.

"Did you hear something?" the guard whispered to his friend.

The other guard looked into the direction of the first guard. He saw nothing. He shrugged and both guards quickly returned to their positions and continued their watch.

The figure, clad in a black fighter's robe with a black belt that held some very unusual items planned on how to get over the spiky wall in front of him. He found several bamboo stalks that were recently chopped off lying on the grassy ground below him. He inspected the bamboo stalks and found one that was sturdy but flexible enough for the action he was going to do next.

He walked backwards several meters and looked at the wall in front of him, both hands clutching the bamboo pole firmly. He then began a running start, picking up speed quickly but quietly to avoid being detected. He then planted the pole on the ground a foot away from the wall. His body rose together with the flexible pole.

He bent his body and thrust his legs in the air as the pole vaulted the figure over the wall and into the courtyard area. He rolled his body as he landed on the grassy courtyard to help absorb the forces from the fall. He grunted slightly upon contact with the ground but he was relatively unscathed. He landed near the pond, guards currently nowhere to be found. But as quickly as he landed, he could begin to hear footsteps approaching nearby.

:::::::::::::::

As 4 guards were about to turn into the courtyard, a splashing sound could be heard, followed by several weird and low slapping sounds. The guards who passed by the courtyard heard the splash and the low slapping sounds. Their attention immediately shifted to the pond, their weapons pointing in their line of sight.

They began to slowly walk towards the pond, their full attention focusing on the sounds in front of them. They split up to try and surround whoever or whatever was there. They began to move into position, each guard marking one side of the pond. They surrounded wherever the sound was coming from, their figures blocked by the leaves of the trees and bamboo plants around the pond. They began to ready their weapons, all 4 guards covering all 4 directions of the eerie sound.

Just as it started, the sound suddenly stopped. As if choreographed perfectly, all 4 guards charged in quickly out of their cover, 2 holding spears, 1 holding a bow and arrow and 1 holding a revolver.

All 4 guards stood in a fighting stance.

All 4 guards began to look confused.

All 4 guards noticed a white koi fish with orange spots beached on the white stone bridge.

All 4 guards looked at the fish tossing and turning frantically in an attempt to return to the pond.

All 4 guards not noticing a dark figure closing a wooden door behind him on the top floor of the large residential house.

:::::::::::::::

The figure moved slowly and silently about the top floor of the building. He could hear people talking nearby. No guards were in sight, yet. He knew his target was nearby. He knew his target's room would be guarded and from the snoring he heard nearby, he knew his mission would soon be accomplished.

He reached a left turn on the walkway he was moving on. He stopped and peeked out. He quickly retracted his head before he was spotted. There were 2 guards standing by wooden sliding doors, both talking to each other, both probably guarding the door to his target's quarters.

He had to distract and eliminate the danger of the guards finding out about him somehow. He needed something completely natural, something completely unpredictable, something completely subtle.

He had an idea.

:::::::::::::::

"So did you hear, the boss is gonna get a new shipment of pot later tomorrow," said one of the guards in Japanese to his companion who was also guarding his master's quarters.

"Yeah, so I heard. They say if they managed to sell all them substances by the end of the month, we'll be rich enough to stop doing this here shady business," replied the 2nd guard in the same language.

"He's being saying that for months now, you think he'd let us off that easily?"

"Hey, one can wish can he?"

"I wanna retire early man, I'm supposed to live my life free to do whatever I want. Maybe I'll get myself one of them bishoujos. I would probably get one from one of them ninja schools," said the first guard.

"Please, you're nothing but a charmless novice who couldn't even be nice to an old lady," replied the second guard.

"Humph, well you may think that way but I'll definitely get one before you do."

"Hmm… Is that a bet I'm sensing?" Inquired the 2nd guard.

"If you want to, I'm willing to bet 10000 yen on it, I got a lot of spare money anyway," replied the first guard.

"Ah, I smell victory and a quick injection of dough into my pockets already. You're on!" Both guards then quickly shook hands, sealing the bet.

Silence returned to the walkway as both guards reassumed their positions. All was quiet for a while as they shifted their gazes, watching for anything or everything that moved. They then began to stare blankly in front of them, their train of thought returning to the bet they just made.

BUUUURRRRRRRRRRRP!

The loud belching sound jolted the two guards from their train of thought. They both looked at each other, surprised expressions plaster their faces. This in turn quickly changed into light but uncontrollable chuckles. They covered their hands as they tried to contain their obvious laughter.

"Oh that Takuya, what did he get himself into this time?" The first guard started, still unable to contain his laughter well.

"Hehehehe, Don't know, hehehe, but he had too much sashimi for dinner again," replied the second guard.

"That sad excuse for a lard ass guard can really vacuum up whatever is left on the table can't he?" said the first guard.

"Hehe, you're right. I think we better check on him before we continue shall we?"

"Nah, I'm staying here. You go ahead and find him. He'll probably be chucking his guts out before his stomach actually feels full."

"Ok 'Super Guard', I'll go on. Just watch my spear for me," said the second guard as he laid his spear next to the first guard and walked off.

The first guard saw his friend walk down the hallway and turned right at the end of the walkway.

A few seconds later….

"Argh! What th-mhmpfhmpfhmphmm! HMMMMMPPPPPFFFFfffff…"

The first guard suddenly had a stunned expression on his face. Quickly, he took his friend's spear while wielding his own and rushed to check on his distressed friend.

He rounded the right turn, he found his friend flat on the ground, blood slowly pooling around him. A stab wound could be found at his chest.

His heart was pierced.

He looked around for any intruders. He looked in front of him, he looked behind him.

He didn't bother to look up.

The shadowy figure dropped down onto the first guard from the ceiling. The figure slammed into the guard and both of them fell on the floor, the figure pinning the guard to the floor. Before the guard could utter a word or shout, he was quickly gagged. He felt a weight being released from him. He tried to get up and face the intruder. When the guard got up, he wasn't facing the intruder. He tried to whirl around and face him.

Instead, he got stabbed in the chest.

His loud cries were muffled by the gag in his mouth. The energy inside him slowly draining, his vision quickly fading and he eventually fell on his knees. His eyes closed and slumped to the ground. His body lost the will to breathe, his heart stopped beating and his chest began to bleed.

:::::::::::::::

He had to act fast. Reinforcements could come by any minute. He quickly ran and opened the sliding doors. The bedroom that the figure entered looked cozy. It had a study table to the left and a king sized bed on the right. The smell of Lavender incense filled the air. The figure didn't take long to locate his target. His target was lying sprawled on his bed, he who has caused so much pain and worry to the town of Okinawa.

The target was a Japanese man who was slightly overweight and he was currently wearing blue nightwear. The figure took out a small vial which was filled with a dark-green substance. He went to his target's bedside; the heavy snoring of the evil man was the only sound in the room. The assassin opened the vial and prepared to pour the unknown substance into his target's wide open mouth.

"FREEZE!"

The figure whirled around to see two guards at the door. One of them was wielding a bow and arrow while the other held a pistol. 'Damn!' the figure thought to himself. It seems that he had to explain himself.

The target's eyes began to open, the loud noise disrupting his deep slumber. As his eyes focused on the three men in his room, he was shocked at what he was seeing. A masked man was by his beside, his back facing him and both his arms raised, his right hand was holding a vial. He also saw 2 guards at the door pointing their weapons at the masked man.

The shadowy figure closed his eyes. The guard's lowered their weapons, thinking that the masked assailant was going to surrender. The figure mask hid a smirk, that was all he needed. Within milliseconds, the shadowy figure threw something hard onto the ground. The object burst into a thick cloud of smoke. The guards who were caught off guards began coughing on the smoke.

The guards were suddenly and forcibly yanked backwards. Their weapons slipped from their grasp and they tried to move but they couldn't. As the guards looked at each other, their sleeves were pinned to the wall behind them.

As the guards continued their almost futile attempt to wrench themselves free, the target began to move away from his bed and tried to open the sliding door to a ledge near his room.

As he was about to reach the sliding doors, he suddenly felt his body being forced to the floor. He fell to the ground with a thud. His legs could barely move, his nightwear pinned to the ground by shurikens. He looked behind him and was horrified to see the intruder approaching and staring right into him. It was as if his eyes were staring right into his evil soul.

"Tobei Kobayashi," the intruder began, "you have been a thorn in our people's side for 20 long years. You robbed the souls of many people and left others homeless and poor. Your drug ring is about to end after you're eliminated form this evil chain."

"W-wait… p-p-please spare me, I did nothing wrong," begged the drug lord.

"Unfortunately for you, the people have already spoken. They have decided your fate and I shall fulfill their wish," the masked ninja conversed in Japanese though peculiarly with a North American accent.

"B-but how? Who are you?" the drug lord stammered.

"I cannot tell you much. Though you can call me Chris Wong, you wouldn't survive long enough to tell anyone though," the masked assassin replied in a low tone. "You my friend, you're going to end up in the pits of hell for all that you have done."

Chris then quickly crouched down and forced Tobei's mouth open. He then forced the vial of liquid into the drug lord's mouth. Tobei attempted to resist swallowing the foul tasting substance but Chris's intense look in his eyes were enough to force the drug lord to swallow every single drop. Once he gulped it down, the drug lord coughed and sputtered, spitting some of his contaminated saliva from his mouth onto the floor.

"What was that?"

"The poison will work in a few short moments. My work here is done. I hope what you'll experience in your last few moments would remind your reincarnation, if any, that crime does not pay," he said in an assertive but low voice.

Chris began to stand up and began to walk towards the window. He took out his katana and sliced open the sliding door to begin his escape. Just as Chris leapt out of the window, guards poured into Tobei's room, leaving a stunned Tobei and the guards in the room.

Chris moved as quickly as possible as he landed in the courtyard and made a break for the front gates. At that moment, Chris stumbled when he ran on the gravel road leading to the gates and fell to the ground.

Suddenly, arrows and gunfire were heading straight for him. He quickly got up but saw the 4 gate guards in front of his escape route. He quickly took another smoke bomb and threw it in front of the guards. The disoriented guards did not see the ninja at all in the thick smoke as he ran into it.

Other guards began to move towards where the ninja previously were. A grunting sound could be heard and then the sound of something hitting the ground followed. When the smoke cleared, only 3 guards were left standing. One of the guards in the middle was found unconscious on the gravel road, his head beginning to trickle with blood and his spear on the ground.

The guards quickly opened the gates but they did not see any sign of the ninja anywhere. Some of the guards began to search the ninja on foot. Sounds of motorbikes revving and a car engine roaring to life could be heard from the soon to be deceased drug lord's home.

Chris was in the woods and running towards the town of Okinawa which was about 2 kilometers away. He heard projectiles whizzing past him as he leaped from the ground to the top of a tree and continued forward.

He has completed his mission.

It was time to get back to the ninja school.

To Be Continued…

* * *

End A/N: So that was it folks, the beginning of a brand new fanfic for TF2. It was about time more 10th class stories popped up. It would be very interesting to see the different ideas that everyone has to offer.

Well, until the next chapter, reviews please. I want to know how I'm doing so far as this is my first fanfic. Thanks and cheers!


	2. A Danger to Mann

A/N: Hey there everyone, sorry for posting this up a little later than usual, but I'm here aren't I?

Speaking of which, the Malaysian end-year school holidays are here. I'm having a literal blast playing TF2 and Alien Swarm right now. Hopefully I'll be able to focus on typing out the story than actually playing the game this next month and a half.

Speaking of which, I would like to formally apologize if the prologue was not to your liking. I know that there wasn't much of a TF2 story in the prologue but the prologue is fundamental for the story to flow in the later chapters. This chapter will have something about the original characters of TF2 but the next 2 chapters will elaborate more on my OCs that will be going into the story.

I would also like to give a shout out to PachiiRiisu for putting this story in his alerts. Thanks for being so patient with the story, now you will have Your Eternal Reward (this is a pun right?). I hope this chapter will help to quench your thirst on TF2 fanfiction for the day.

Ok then, on with the chapter...

Disclaimer: I do not own Team Fortress 2 as they are owned by Valve (any pun here?). I do own Chris Wong and any other characters that are going to be listed in the story though I would only post the names of the characters at the end of my story chapters.

* * *

Chapter 1: A Danger to Mann

March 1960

"So what do y'all think we're here for?"

That was the voice of the RED engineer, asking the rest of a group of people about the reason behind their current meeting.

"Don't know mate," replied the Sniper. "Hopefully we'll be able to get something good outta this."

The RED team was called to assemble in the meeting and discussion room of the RED headquarters. The meeting room was large. Various devices, computers, TV screens and maps littered the sides and walls of the room. A large oval table was placed in the centre and most of the seats there were occupied by the RED mercenaries.

The table had a few pieces of crumpled up papers and writing tools scattered on it. A few dents, light burn marks and even bullet holes could be found on the otherwise grand looking table which had red coloured accents in several areas. A couple of ashtrays found on the table held a few discarded cigarette butts and a small amount of burnt cigarette ash.

Most of the equipment and the four walls of the large room were obviously coloured red. The room was lighted by several lamps hanging from the ceiling. Air-conditioning units, ventilation ducts and ceiling fans can also be found in the room.

"Man, dis is so wrong," the RED scout said in an exasperated tone. "We're having a huge losing streak here, don't tell me we have another mission today."

"Little man is right, we had sad day yesterday. I do not want to have sad day again," added the RED heavy.

Everyone cursed inwardly. They lost to BLU at Gravel Pit the day before. It was a humiliating defeat as the REDs were quickly mowed down by the BLUs in less than 5 minutes. They seriously did not want another mission after what had happened that day.

"I am too demoralized to even shout loudly at you all," the Soldier began to rant. "We have not won a single battle in the past few months and we are short on our upkeep."

"Ze Soldier is right," the Medic added. "Ve have yet to getz any money from our battles. Ve are not paid by ze hour, ve are paid by ze amount of victiories."

"And might I point out gentlemen that ze company headquarters had to cut costs as ze company continues to lose the amount of power that ze company previously has," the RED spy said as he was putting out the cigarette that he had and took out his cigarette kit to light another.

It was true. Redmond Mann had been suffering severe losses as the amount of power he has over the world decreases. Employee pay had to be cut, buildings and machinery that were damaged had yet to be fixed. The management's solution to this was to literally duct tape everything and hope it works. The mercenaries of RED had the unlucky side effect of not getting any amount of their salary as their pay is based on the amount of battles they won, which is to say, none in the past 3 months.

"Mmmpphh, humphh hudda hmpfh hmpff?" mumbled the RED pyro through his gas mask.

"Wait, what? You're joking, you can't seriously think that they're going to do dat do ya?" asked the Scout in utter disbelief.

"Ja scout, but ze Pyro has a point. Ve have lost many battles and ze company has lost a lot of power over ze world. I vould not be surprised if zey did fire all of us," said the Medic in a sad tone.

"Aye lads," began the RED demoman. "Times have been tough, our fights are tougher. We mates, had to face up against a very good team," he finished and took a swig of whiskey.

"I personally blame the engineer for not building a sentry to defend that last point yesterday," the Soldier began to rant about the team's performance yesterday.

"Blame me? Now hold your horses there pardner, you should blame ol' snap-shot here for not checking the last point at all," the Engineer directed the comment at the Sniper.

"Why are you blaming me for that? No one else bothered to check the tower for any BLUs. How was I supposed to know that there was a BLU sentry base on the point? Blame the wankah who wouldn't want to clean out the area with sticky bombs," the Sniper passed the blame game to Scottish demolitions expert.

"Oh, so YER blaming me now fer it are ye?" the Demoman asked loudly in a tone of disbelief. "I was tryin' ta hold out the other team who were pushin' out of their bloody base. Where was that bloody excuse for a magician when ya needed him?"

"I beg your pardon you Cyclops," the RED spy retorted," but I was trying to disable ze enemy medic. Why didn't you get the Heavy to clear out that area with ze Medic?"

"Spai, we were using ze charge against ze enemy team, we didn't know zat there was a base on ze point. You can't also blame ze Pyro for that right?" the Medic replied.

"So, who we blame for mess?" the Heavy asked.

"Wait a minute, so ya think that I was to blame fer all that?" the Demoman shouted at the Medic.

"Nein! I do not blame anyone for ze loss, ask ze spy for his word," the Medic replied.

"Oh please scotch man, not you. I was talking about our sorry excuse for a war mongrel over there," the Spy said as he pointed his lit cigarette at the Soldier.

"What? Why you LITTLE..." the Soldier went into a sudden fit of rage and charged at the Spy who was sitting at the opposite side of him.

The Spy quickly backed off from his seat as the Soldier hit the table on his belly. The Heavy and the Demoman quickly restrained the Soldier by the legs before he gets to the other side of the table.

"COME BACK HERE YOU MAGGOT! When I get my hands on you I will tear off your sorry French head!" the Soldier screamed at him.

"Stop zis dummkopfs, zis vill not solve anyzhing," the Medic attempted to quell the tense moment.

"Let me go you maggots! I will not hesitate to do the same to ALL of you if you do not release me this instant!" The Soldier shouted as he tried to wrench his arms and legs free from being restrained.

It turned absolutely rowdy in the room. Pens and pieces of crumple papers flung onto the floor, the noise in the room was increased two-fold and sounds of a struggle continued to ring out in the room. That was when the double doors to the meeting room opened, everyone in the room stopped and turned their attention at the door.

A young lady with glasses entered the room. Her face held a look of surprise and disbelief.

It was Miss Pauling.

The team quickly recomposed themselves and returned to their seats. Miss Pauling sighed and shook her head. She began to walk towards the front of the table near the projector and stood in front of the team. A few members whispered to one another, the Soldier grumbled angrily to himself while the Medic, Sniper and Pyro shook their heads in slight disappointment. The Spy and Engineer just kept quiet.

Miss Pauling adjusted her glasses and cleared her throat. "Alright, I will just get right on it shall we?" she began. "In light of the recent failures to defend or recapture key areas of the land we own, Redmond Mann and the Administrator have decided to a-"

"You wanna fire us so that you guys can replace us right?" the Scout cut in.

"Why I was about to-"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah we know. You're gonna put it lightly so that we won't feel bad for ourselves," the Scout continued.

"I was just going to say-"

"You know what, this sucks! If you guys wanna fire us, fine! I'm gonna go pack up and leave now," the Scout began to stand up and walk towards the door.

"Scout you dummkopf, just let Miss Pauling finish what she has to say," the Medic quickly attempted to reason with the young Bostonian.

"Ugh, fine!" the Scout said loudly and grumbled as he returned to his seat.

"As I was saying, and before you think otherwise, no, we are not going to replace any of you," Miss Pauling clarified.

Most of the mercenaries breathed huge sighs of relief. Their thoughts quickly disrupted by the sound of Miss Pauling clearing her throat again.

"And so, a joint decision has been made by Redmond and the Administrator in which the team would receive new recruits to join your ranks."

The news of new recruits coming in instantly caused everyone's eyes to widen. They couldn't believe what they are hearing.

"Ehehehehe... new meat," the Soldier quickly muttered to himself with a smirk on his face.

"Ooohh... we get new teammates, hope they are all lettle men," the Heavy boomed with a slightly twisted smile on his face.

"I personally hope that it will be another spy," the Spy quickly said.

"Nah, it would probably another engineer, I could really use the help in maintaining my machines and helpin' me against that low-life critter of a BLU spah," the Engineer quickly turned to face the pyro. "No offence there firebug."

"Nudda huh," the Pyro replied while giving a thumbs-up to acknowledge it.

"Ah hope it's another game hunter mates, I really could use someone to help me with the hunt," the Sniper said.

"But I thought you don't feel lonely all da time dude," the Scout replied.

"If it were another Sniper, they'd probably be sleepin' in the same van together," the Demoman remarked.

Everyone save the Sniper burst out into laughter when they heard that remark. The Sniper snorted but he was already used to the belittling of his favourite mobile home so he didn't mind much.

"Unfortunately, this is not to be," Miss Pauling cut in causing everyone to stop their laughter. "These new recruits will have completely different skills compared to all of you. They are classified under a different category of mercenaries."

"Then who are they Miss Pauling?" the Sniper asked.

"Why don't I call them in and then you'll see for yourself," she replied.

Miss Pauling quickly motioned at the doors to open. As if on cue, the doors opened and the two new recruits entered the meeting room. Both new recruits walked a few steps into the meeting room and both immediately stopped moving. The RED teams' jaws could have literally detached and fell to the floor the moment they saw the two new recruits.

They saw one of them, a man with short brown hair and gold eyes, he was slightly taller than most of the other mercenaries and looked quite young in terms of youthfulness. What made him stood out of the rest of the group was the fact that he looked like an Asian-American. He was wearing a red fighter's robe with long sleeves and a black belt with several pouches tied around his waist. He wore brown shoes with white socks. His sleeves had the symbol of a shuriken on it.

The other new member was the one that the original RED mercenaries were most surprised with. This person, he was a she. She had long black hair that was tied into a ponytail, her eyes were blue with a tinge of green and her face held the definitive look of an Asian. She was wearing a red female fighter's robe with long sleeves and a long red skirt which had partings at the sides. She wore a pair of form-hugging black shorts under her skirt. Her skirt had a phoenix motif with yellow streaks which represented fire. Her sleeves had the symbol of a kunai on it.

The mercenaries' thought processes went into overdrive once they saw the new recruits. Different thoughts filled the minds of the mercenaries. The Medic quickly began sizing up their fitness. The Sniper began planning on how to kill them. The Spy gave a sly smirk when he saw the two new mercenaries.

The sight of the female recruit caused the Scout to stare at her blankly and drool. The thought of a female joining the team caused the Soldier to cringe inwardly and in utter disbelief. The Demoman who was slightly drunk kept asking the Engineer if his eyesight was going as he's seeing two men who one of them looked like a woman. The Heavy smiled as he now had a 'leetle man and leetle girl' to help the team. And the Pyro? Well, no one could understand what he or even she was thinking behind that mask.

The two new recruits also had shocked and uncertainty plastered on their faces. They had a shock to see the various faces sitting at the table in front of them. It was such a surprise between the two new recruits and the RED mercenaries as both groups have never seen people like this, not even the Soldier, and he fought independently in World War 2.

There was a tense moment of silence, both groups unsure of how to approach the situation. Miss Pauling noticed this and quickly broke the silence.

"Please come forward you two," she said to the new recruits causing everyone to jerk out of their thoughts.

The male recruit began walking to the front; the female hesitated slightly but quickly followed the male recruit. All the mercenaries kept their sights on the new recruits. When they reached the front, they stood beside Miss Pauling so that she can introduce them to the team.

"Everyone, let me introduce you all to Chris Wong and Yuriko Nakamura. They will be joining your team and help you in your fight against the BLU mercenaries. We picked them as your new teammates for their excellent martial arts skills and strategies," she continued.

"Hey there," said the male recruit.

"Konnichiwa," the female recruit greeted the team.

"I hope that all of you would get along well and end your losing streak. The company can't afford to lose more power than it has now," Miss Pauling added.

Everyone at the table nodded uncertainly, Chris kept a straight face while Yuriko gulped in an act of nervousness.

"Well that's about it. I shall leave you two to introduce yourselves to the team," the secretary said and proceeded to walk out of the meeting room through the double doors which were still left ajar.

To Be Continued...

* * *

End A/N: Well that's the first actual chapter. The next 2 chapters will explore the two ninja's backgrounds and how they met. I actually rearranged the chapters for this fanfiction from my draft. Based on my first draft,the first 6 chapters would actually be all about the ninjas and how they met a couple of years before 1960. This particular chapter was actually supposed to be chapter 9 of the first draft of this fanfiction. Intresting, no?

So yeah, I own both Chris Wong and Yuriko Nakamura. And before you ask, I don't even know what a Mary Sue is, so don't blame me if Yuriko turns out in a way that isn't to your liking XD. Anyways, I will also be updating this story into Deviantart and will now constantly make changes to my 10th class stats in the Steam Users Forums. You can view the thread on my profile page on this site.

Well until the next chapter then, review please.

Thanks and cheers mates!


	3. New Opportunities

A/N: Hey there everyone! I'm not dead yet, I still have my Dead Ringer.

Jokes aside, I really wish to thank everyone who has viewed and read my story so far, especially up till the 1st chapter. I commend you for being so patient with this story. I could jump into my laptop right now and come out through your computers and hug you right now, but I'm not a technopath (though secretly, I am) :D

I also would like to give an ocean of thanks EveroneIsRight for helping me with this story. Without your encouragement and words of hilarious wisdom (minus the hilarity), I wouldn't be able to get this story on the net.

Ok, enough of this, let's get down to business shall we?

Disclaimer: I do not own Team Fortress 2 as they are owned by Valve (any pun here?). I do own Chris Wong, Yuriko Nakamura and any other characters that are going to be listed in the story though I would only post the names of the characters at the end of my story chapters.

* * *

Chapter 2: New Opportunities

February 1959

An old man was walking along a wooden walkway towards a small pond. The pond was surrounded by cherry blossom trees. The ground surrounding the pond was completely covered with nice soft grass and fallen cherry blossom petals littered the ground. Several fish were swimming aimlessly in the pond.

Winter is coming to a close in Japan and the Northern Hemisphere; you could find traces and signs of changes in the seasons in the air. The blooming of the cherry blossoms could be seen everywhere. Preparations for the annual celebrations of the cherry blossoms were in full swing and spring was about to be reintroduced into the northern hemisphere.

The old man was clad in a grey robe top with long white pants. He wore a bamboo hat that shaded his face from the bright sun and his skin was tanned and slightly wrinkled. His dark brown eyes gazed forward; he walked with a neutral expression on his face.

When he reached the pond, the old man found who he was looking for. There sitting on a bench facing the pond was a man. He had brown hair and wore a grey t-shirt with black that almost reached down to his ankles. He wore a pair of blue sneakers with shoelaces and a black electronic watch on his left wrist.

The man's eyes were closed, his breathing slow, his well toned body which was hidden by his shirt expanding and contracting with the slow breaths he took. The man's left arm resting on the left handle of the bench whereas his right arm went along the back of the bench. He obviously looked like he was taking a rest near the pond. Who wouldn't? The pond area was always a tranquil spot to relax anyway.

"So Chris Wong, I see you're still enjoying the little pleasures of life?" the old man asked the man as he approached him.

Chris opened his eyes slowly. His golden eyes moved to the left and met the gaze of the old man. He quickly stretched his arms and legs. A few faint cracking and popping noises could be heard and a yawn escaped his mouth.

"I've got nothing better to do master Akira," Chris replied with a slight smirk on his face as he began to stand up, his figure being slightly taller than his master.

"Ah, but you're still having thoughts clouding your mind aren't you?" the old master asked in fluent English.

Chris sighed and slowly nodded.

"Would you like to talk to me about them?" Master Akira asked the male ninja.

"Nah, no need master," Chris replied politely.

"I need to ask a favour from you, Chris," Master Akira said to the man.

"What is it Master Akira?" Chris asked.

"If you would please follow me to the discussion room, I shall explain it to you," Master Akira just replied.

Chris nodded and followed his ninjitsu teacher. Both men began walking away from the pond from the grassy ground to a wooden boardwalk, their footsteps amplified by the low creaking of wood below them. To their right was a building which had rooms with sliding doors which were left open. Inside the rooms, several people, both young and old were training different ninjitsu techniques.

Young students ranging between seven to twelve years old were practicing hand-to-hand self defence techniques in one room. In another, a group of teenagers were sparring with each other and forcing their respective opponents into submission. The final room had adults practicing different close combat weapons and experimenting with different attacking and defending and countering techniques with wooden versions of the real weapons.

To their left, a grassy area can be found which had several targets, bamboo poles and hay human analogues. Several students who were learning the not so mystical ways of the ninja were throwing shurikens, kunai and whatever throwing weapons at different targets. Several katana swordsmen used quick slashes and chopped bamboo poles into several sections. Others were using the dummies as sparring targets or punching bags.

All in all, just your average day at the Okinawa Ninja School.

A few moments later, Chris and Master Akira reached a large one-storey building that was made out of wood and bricks, mainly bricks. The exterior of the building was white in colour. It had several windows and wooden double doors that lead to the inside of the discussion room.

Master Akira opened the wooden double doors, ushering Chris to come in. The discussion hall had a large table that stretched across the room. Seats made from bamboo with cushions lined the table. A blackboard could be found in one end of the room and multiple shelves and cupboards filled with various books and student files lined the other side.

"Let's see now, do you have another mission for me again Master Akira?" Chris asked after entering the room.

"Yes Chris, but not the kind of mission you're hoping for," Master Akira replied.

"What do you mean by that, master?" Chris asked curiously with an eyebrow raised.

"It is apparent that you have a lot going through your mind the past few months. It has dawned on me that you should do something that would help to take your mind of those thoughts for a while. Am I not right, Chris?" Master Akira said to the male ninja.

"Umm, where exactly are you heading with this master?" Chris asked.

"Chris, I know you have been experiencing some tough times lately, but you will have to move on with your training," Master Akira said.

"I know master, but what do you want me to do?" Chris asked.

"In order to keep your mind away from these thoughts that are clouding your mind, I am giving you the chance to train the students here in our school," the master who was now in his 50's said with a knowing smile.

"What?" Chris couldn't believe it, he was going to train students. But no one was allowed to train students until they were of Master status. He was only 2 ranks below that level, but he was going to teach students now?

"but that doesn't mean you are of master status yet Chris," Master Akira added, jerking Chris out of his thoughts. "Also, you will not be training the teenagers and young children in our school. You will be a mentor for a new arrival in our school. You will guide this person in the ways of the ninja. This person may not be as strong or as quick as you, but this person knows several uncommon ninja techniques that I think you'll be interested on."

"Wait, hold on master, you want me to be a mentor for a student?" Chris asked.

"Yes Chris, that is what I am saying."

"Well then, who am I going to teach?" Chris inquired.

"This person is right here, right now. Why don't you see this person for yourself?" Master Akira replied.

And with that, one of the double doors opened...

To Be Continued...

* * *

End A/N: Well, there you have it folks. Sorry for making this chapter slightly shorter than the rest, but I promise you that there will be a lot of content on the next chapter. A little titbit behind this chapter though. In my first draft, this particular chapter was actually the second chapter of my story.

So I introduced Master Akira to the story, he won't be a very vital character in the story but this character is important for the last few chapters of this story. Hopefully I'll be able to post the next chapter quickly.

Anyways, next week I'm heading to Bali, exciting right? I'll be gone for a week so you'll still be able to read my story once I post it up on the site. Also, I am currently obsessed with playing Recettear at the moment, the frickin last week is hard to finish T.T

Well that's about it mates. Please review!

Thanks and cheers!


	4. How Did They End Up In Ninja School?

A/N: Hey there folks….

Wow one and a half months since I put up a new chapter here. I'm so sorry that I didn't come in to update this, I was having too much fun this school holidays in Singapore and in Nucleus that I completely didn't care about updating this story XD.

Anywho, yeah the holidays are over and I'm now in Form 5. This is going to be a very busy year for me but I'll still be able to steal some time in school to post new chapters of my fanifc. Hopefully we can get reacquainted if you totally forgot about me (which has a high probability of that already happening).

Ok, enough of this crap! Let's get down to it.

Disclaimer: I do not own Team Fortress 2 as they are owned by Valve (any pun here?). I do own Chris Wong, Yuriko Nakamura, Master Akira and any other characters that are going to be listed in the story though I would only post the names of the characters at the end of my story chapters.

* * *

Chapter 3: How Did They End Up In Ninja School?

Two people walked into the room. The first person wore a similar get-up as Master Akira, only without the bamboo hat. He looked slightly younger than Master Akira and had short black hair that was riddled with stray strands of white hair. He was obviously another master from the school. But the next person who walked in was completely different.

A girl came into the room. She had straight, long black hair and azure eyes with a tinge of green in them. She was shorter than Chris by about four inches, her body looked slightly toned and her skin was fair. She was wearing a light blue robe with long sleeves that looked like the top half of a kimono. She also wore a sky-blue skirt that reached just below the knees and brown sandals.

Master Akira smiled as he saw the new student who came in. He gestured to the other teacher that he has completed his job of escorting the new student to the discussion room. The teacher bows and leaves, closing the door behind him. Akira took off his bamboo hat and laid it on the table, his graying black hair noticeable after the hat was taken off.

"Chris, meet Yuriko Nakamura. She's currently 20 years old and her hometown is in Hokkaido. She moved to Okinawa just a few weeks ago and she trained in the ways of the ninja for a few years in her hometown. She obviously still wants to learn ninjitsu so she came to our school to keep learning the art," Master Akira explained.

"Konichiwa, Chris-san," greeted the female with a semi-timid voice and proceeded to bow.

Chris scrutinized the girl. Yuriko held a shy look in her face. She looked unsure at the moment. Chris deduced that this was because of the new environment that she was placed in. She looked away to look at her surroundings. Chris kept a straight face, he wasn't sure what was going to happen next. She also looked a little tense. Chris made a mental note to himself to help Yuriko relax.

"It is a pleasure to meet you Miss Yuriko," Chris said politely, attempting to help Yuriko relax.

"Chris, I want you to be Miss Yuriko's mentor while she is here. I want you to show her around the school and assess her skills as a ninja. I also want you to train with her and get to know her so that she could settle into our school's facilities. This should keep your mind off your problems for a while," Master Akira said to Chris.

Hearing what his master just said, Chris had an odd feeling in his gut and decided to ask a couple of questions.

"Wait, why me master? I'm not even at that rank yet. She should be under the guidance of the other seniors of me. Why pick me?" Chris inquired.

Master Akira sighed. "I already told you Chris. I want you to show Yuriko around so that she is familiar with our school. Personally I think that you would be more suited to introduce her to the school as you are about the same age group as Yuriko. She may feel a little shy around the older masters. Also, I need you to train you up for becoming a master of our school," he replied.

Chris's eyes widened a little. He could begin teaching others if he can evaluate Yuriko and help her. He quickly displayed a thoughtful look on his face. He was trying to see if doing this would be a good idea.

He didn't have to think long. He quickly nodded and accepted the challenge.

"Good, I shall now leave you two alone to introduce yourselves and get acquainted. Then you may start evaluating her skills. I shall take my leave then." And with that, Master Akira took his leave.

After Master Akira closed the door behind him, Chris was left with Yuriko. The Japanese girl eyed Chris timidly. She was still unsure of what to do right now. Chris was also a little lost in the situation. But, he realized that he has to start somewhere.

"So, ummm…Miss Yuriko?"

"Please Chris-san, just call me Yuriko," the girl said politely.

"Ok, Yuriko, please have a seat," he said.

As Yuriko went to take a seat at one of the chairs at the table, Chris went to get some water from another smaller table in the room. He poured himself and Yuriko a cup and returned to sit next to her. He thought about what to ask her first.

"So Yuriko, you came from Hokkaido right? Tell me more about yourself during your time there," he explained.

"Umm… I, uh…"

"Don't worry just something brief, I just want to help you settle in," Chris added. Yuriko remained quiet.

"Well, if you're not up to it, how about I tell you about how I got here?" Chris offered.

"Well, ok then," Yuriko replied softly.

"Hmm, well let's see. If you may have noticed, I'm not Japanese but I still look like an Asian. That's because I'm from a Chinese-American family. My mom was American and my Chinese blood came from my father. My father was born in Malaya as his father and mother moved there for a better life before the Second World War. My father married my mother when she visited Malaya to work as an English teacher," Chris began to tell his tale as Yuriko listened intently.

"Both of my parents got along very well even after their marriage. They continued to stay in Malaya when I was born. My father worked as a shop owner in Kuala Lumpur while my mother helped me out with my studies. She occasionally helped my father in his shop too," Chris continued.

"Was your mother still working as a teacher?" Yuriko asked him.

"Oh yes, she still did at a nearby school where we stayed last time. But we didn't stay in Malaya long though. I was 6 when the Japanese began to march through Malaya during the war. My parents thought that we would be in danger if the Japanese troops reached KL because the Japanese treated all the Chinese and British people in Malaya with complete hostility. We fled to the U.S. before the Japanese soldiers got there," Chris continued.

"Oh yes that is true, the Japanese invaded China in the past so they didn't really like the Chinese at the time," Yuriko said when she realized this.

"Ah, so you remember that part of your history lessons," Chris replied with a smirk. Yuriko just blushed slightly.

"Anyway, my parents advised me to avoid any contact with the Japanese during the war but I was still secretly interested in the martial art of ninjitsu, I would try and find information about any martial arts techniques whenever I could and I made sure to train until I could use those techniques to its fullest effect." Chris said matter-of-factly.

"After the war, me and my parents returned to KL for two years to sell their old shop so that they can make another one back in Washington. During my time there, I learnt Silat. I rose up the ranks fairly quickly since I was a very quick learner," Chris continued.

"S-silat?" Yuriko asked.

"It's a Malay martial art found in Malaya, I'll tell you more about that later," Chris explained. Yuriko nodded in response.

"Anyway, after that, I spent most of my free time joining different martial arts classes at different places in D.C. Some of them included Taekwondo, kickboxing and Brazilian juijitsu. But none of these martial arts can compare with my interest and skills in ninjitsu," said Chris.

"Wow, you must have a lot of things to balance then Chris-san. How about your studies? Were they affected from your constant training?" Yuriko asked inquisitively.

"Though I went training most of the time, I still didn't neglect my studies. I was one of those well-rounded students in my school, I was also one of the best fighters around. No one would dare to fight me, even the most infamous bullies in my middle school and high school wouldn't dare pick on me or anyone I caught being bullied," Chris continued.

"After high school, I decided to get a degree in culinary arts I North Carolina. After getting my degree, I quickly jumped on a plane to Japan to learn advanced ninjitsu techniques, and that's pretty much how I ended up here," Chris ended.

"Wow, you must have done a lot in your past," Yuriko said with a slight look of wonder and amazement.

"Heheh, yeah probably, but enough about me, I wanna here what you have to say about yourself," Chris said to the girl.

"Well, if you say so," Yuriko began. "I stayed in a rural area near Hokkaido since birth. Back then, me and my family were quite poor. My father worked as a miner while my mother was a housewife at home. My mother also practiced martial arts though she practiced only Taekwondo and she didn't train that hard. My family worked hard in order to make ends meet, especially when I began schooling."

"Your mother also learned Taekwondo? What rank did she get herself to?" Chris asked.

"Just Green, nothing special really. She began learning the art when she was robbed by a thief off her belongings while walking to the market. She was a strong and compassionate person. She always made sure that I was able to survive and get a good education. She sacrificed her food and spare time when there weren't enough resources or food for the whole family. This was especially hard when Japan experienced the sudden overpopulation years ago and resources then were scarce," Yuriko continued.

"Yeah, that forced them to find resources by using any means necessary," Chris interjected.

"Yes, it was unfortunate that our country had to this in order to fulfill the country's needs," Yuriko said with a little regret.

"Your mother must have been a very strong person by the way you talked about her, though you tell her story as if you miss her a lot," Chris said to her.

"Oh…This was because she passed away during the final moments of the war," Yuriko replied sadly.

"Oh, really? I-I'm sorry to hear about that…" Chris's voice holding a hint of surprise and shared her sadness.

"She was killed during a bombing run by American soldiers. She was too late to escape the raid as she was coming back with food from the market. I was right outside shouting to her to come back and that was when the bombs exploded around her. I-I saw her gone, j-just like that," Yuriko began to shed a tear, her voice choking up slightly.

Chris remained quiet. He didn't know how to approach this next. He wasn't sure how to console her. He could only place a hand on his shoulder. Yuriko looked at his face and made a weak smile, Chris gave her a small smile in return.

"It's alright Chris-san. It was almost 14 years ago. I still missed my mother. It was hard when my mom passed away. My father became depressed after her passing. Our life was made harder since then but somehow we managed to survive those troubled times. I tried hard in my studies as you can see by my fluent use of English," Yuriko gave a slight giggle. Chris also joined in the short moment of giggling. After Chris absorbed the information and stopped giggling, he decided to ask Yuriko a question.

"You say you miss your mother right? Was it because of her you studied hard and began learning ninjitsu?"

Yuriko answered with a nod.

"I left Hokkaido to continue learning ninjitsu. Even though I was only 7 when my mother died and the war ended, I still miss her so much. I made a promise to myself that wherever my mother is now, I would make her proud," she said to Chris. The older ninja could see the hope in her greenish-blue eyes.

"Don't worry. I'll make sure that you'll be in good hands. We'll help you improve our skills," Chris reassured her and gave her his most heartfelt smile.

"Though I must ask you something Chris-san," Yuriko began.

"Oh? What is it?" Chris asked with a hint of interest.

"I must ask you if I can trust you," Yuriko asked him with a straight face.

"Huh? Why ask me that question?" Chris asked.

"It's just that I didn't really like the Americans ever since they killed my mother, yet at the same time I feel sorry that you had to escape your homeland because of the Japanese. I truly feel sorry for your kind who was tortured by our soldiers. When I heard that you had the blood of both Chinese and Americans inside of you, I feel conflicted. I'm not sure if I can trust you, at least not right away," Yuriko explained.

"Hmmm, I see," Chris began. "Well it's normal for people to not trust someone just by looking at someone and judging them by first impressions. But I don't bite, Master Akira and many of the other students in the school trust me. If they can trust me, you can probably warm up to me sooner or later," Chris ended with a smile and a wink.

Yuriko looked at him. She could see it in his golden eyes; she could sense his honesty in his heart. Her feelings of conflict suddenly disappeared.

'I think I can trust him,' she thought to herself.

A smile formed on her face and without warning she gave Chris a warm hug. The ninja prodigy was taken aback by the sudden act of affection, if you would call it that. Soon, Chris relaxed and wrapped his arms around her to comfort her. They had returned to their seats after a few moments, unsure of what to do next.

"Hey, I'll get your training uniform. I want to see what skills you possess," Chris suddenly suggested and proceeded to finish what was left of his glass of water.

Yuriko who seemed more relaxed though about it for a quick moment.

"Hai Chris-san, I would gladly let you see what I know," the ninja girl replied with a smile. "But I don't need the uniform, I made my own."

"You sure?" Chris asked.

Yuriko just nodded.

"Well, ok then. I'll show you around the school first or else you'd probably get lost after training. Come, let's go."

And with that, both the male and female ninja stood up and walked out of the discussion room. Yuriko walked out while Chris turned off the lights in the room before closing the door behind him.

To be continued…

* * *

End A/N: well there you have it folks, the long awaited chapter of my fanfic. Again, I'm terribly sorry for posting this up so late. I promise to stop procrastinating and start typinating (lol?).

Anyways, a little tidbit I'd like to share with you guys about the characters. Chris and Yuriko's eye colors was actually based on The Last Airbender series. Of course if you actually watched the series, you know what I'm talking about.

(Author now hears stomach growling...)

Alrighty then, that's about it for me this time. Come back in a couple of weeks for another chapter (hopefully). As always, review. I really want one T.T

Thanks and cheers!


	5. First Impressions

A/N: Hey folks!

Dong, Dongdong, Chiang!

Dong, Dongdong, Chiang!

Dong, Dongdong, Chiang! Dong, Chiang! Dong, Chiang!

If you don't know what the hell I'm talking about. Let me say this first...

"Gong Xi Fa Cai, Hong Bao Na Lai!"

A.k.a. Happy Chinese New Year! I'm celebrating the New Year in my hometown in Johor Bahru. Thus, this chapter was entirely written from my hometown. Cool, right?

Just want to say thanks to all the readers who have read my story so far. Even though I don't have a lot of story alerts of this story and no reviews of my story... (Wait it's only one alert T.T) I would like to say thank you for reading my story.

This will be my red packet gift from me to all of you.

Disclaimer: I do not own Team Fortress 2 as they are owned by Valve (any pun here?). I do own Chris Wong, Yuriko Nakamura, Master Akira and any other characters that are going to be listed in the story though I would only post the names of the characters at the end of my story chapters.

* * *

Chapter 4: First Impressions

March 1960

The sound of Miss Pauling's footsteps slowly faded from the meeting room. The moment Miss Pauling's footsteps were out of earshot, the room once again became silent. Only the sound of spinning fans and the low hum of the ventilation shafts were the only sounds in the room.

Everyone looked at one another, unsure of how to approach this awkward situation. The tense environment continued for several moments until Chris spoke up.

"Sooooo... we umm... you guys are the RED mercenaries?" he began.

"Well, yeah we are," the Sniper replied uncertainly.

"Ok, well... I can see that you guys are an odd bunch of people and I would like to get to know more about all of you," Chris continued.

"Well... yeah, I think you're right," said the Engineer.

"Well, ok then. Why don't you introduce yourself?" Chris asked no one in particular.

"Sure son," the Texan began. "Now we don't go around callin' anyone by our real names but you can call us by our nicknames," he stood up from his seat and walked towards Chris.

"Call me Engineer," the Texan introduced and held out his gloved hand. Chris proceeded to shake his hand. The male ninja did not think much of it but he felt that the Engineer's hand was stiff and thin. He made a mental note to ask him about it later on.

The Sniper then stood up as the Engineer shook Chris's hand and approached Yuriko. "Hello sheila, call me sniper," he introduce himself to Yuriko.

"Oh, konichiwa Sniper-san," she replied and shook his hand.

"You know Miss Nakamura, I-"

"Please, call me Yuriko and you can call him Chris," Yuriko interjected with a small smile.

"Well, ok then. You're actually the first sheila on our group you know? You must be something special to be hired by RED. I'm looking forward to fight with you," he said.

"Well, I guess. But really I-"

Suddenly, the Soldier slammed his hand on the table and stood up, gaining everyone's attention. "Now you listen here missy!" the military man forcefully pushed the sniper aside and looked at Yuriko threateningly in the eye.

"What is wro-"

"Don't play dumb with me you no good dress wearing maggot!" the Soldier boomed. "You think you can just march right into our team just like that? You think because you're a girl you think we'll go easy on you? Well, think again missy!"

"B-but I was-"

"I personally despise the thought of women working with me," the Soldier cut her off. "I personally think that somewhere during the recruitment process, they made the foolish mistake of accidentally accepting you into the team, and I generally think that all women are weak and they are a huge burden on our team. BECAUSE OF YOU, YOU just jeopardized our chances of wresting power back to RED!"

"Hey Soldier, don't shout at the sheila," the Sniper tried to stop the sudden commotion. "She just got here and you don't even-"

"AND SO WHAT?" the Soldier cut the rugged hunter as well. "You know how weak women are, I do not, and I repeat, DO NOT THINK that women should join the team," He redirected that comment at the Sniper.

"Whoa there pardner," the Engineer cut in between the Soldier and the Sniper. "Now'd you better stop bad mouthin' little missy here. This ain't the welcomin' party we shoulda give to our new arrivals."

"Shut up you Canadian," the soldier shouted at the Engineer.

"Ah hell, you better take that back and apologize to Miss Yuriko here," The Engineer sternly declared.

"You can't say that to me you numbskull! Do you understand that?" the Soldier threatened.

"Make me," the Engineer dared.

"Why YOU..." the soldier quickly threw a right fist at the Engineer. The constructor instinctively used his arms to block his face from the unavoidable and painful contact and closed his eyes shut.

It never came.

Engineer braced for a few seconds but realised he wasn't hurt. He opened his eyes and was shocked to see Chris grabbing the Soldier's fist, stopping the blow.

"Hmpf, you think you're all that aren't you?" Chris asked with a dark tone to his voice. "You think that girls are useless? You would dare to punch your teammates just to show them who's the boss?" Chris tilted his head upwards and looked at the Soldier's shocked expression straight in the eye. A smirk was plastered on the male ninja's face.

"What the? Unhand me this instant maggot!" the soldier instructed the male ninja.

"Not until you learn some proper etiquette mind you," Chris finished with a casual tone.

"That's it! You're gonna get it from me you hear!" the Soldier then threw his other fist at Chris, hell bent on teaching the new recruit a lesson in respecting seniors.

Instead, Chris released the Soldier's right hand and side-stepped the oncoming punch. Chris quickly grabbed the Soldier's left arm and used his body as leverage. He pulled the soldier over his body, sending the military man flying into a grey metal cabinet. The soldier slammed into the metal doors of the cabinet, leaving a huge dent in them as the soldier slumped to the floor.

The act caught everyone by surprise and they gasped when Chris took down the RED soldier so easily. The Soldier, who was left in a daze, was seeing stars and his vision was slightly blurred. The Engineer and sniper who were the front-row witnesses had straight faces plastered on them. They were immediately impressed by what Chris had done. Yuriko on the other hand didn't know what to do. She just stood there as the event quickly unfolded before her.

Chris approached the Soldier and looked at him with an expressionless face as though taunting him. The Soldier looked up at Chris as he slowly recovered from the impact with the cabinet.

"Let me say it again," Chris said to the soldier. "You'd better learn some manners or you'll be on the receiving end of another one of those," Chris moved closer to the Soldier's face.

"Understand?"

The Soldier grunted in response and he slowly got up. He began to limp slowly to the exit as he felt bruises in his back and right knee. The German doctor stood up and offered to help the Soldier.

"Get away from me German! I do not need medical assistance from you," he growled at the medic.

As the Soldier left the room, an uneasy silence came about the room. The Medic looked down and shook his head in a show of disappointment.

"I zhink zat ve should go now," he said as he adjusted his glasses.

"Aye lads, that was tough," the Demoman replied. "I'm gonna go and get me more scotch," the Demoman stood up and began to leave the room.

"I vill check on ze soldier to see iv he is allright," the Medic soon followed suit.

Only the Scout, Pyro, Engineer, Sniper, Heavy, Spy and the two ninjas remained in the room. The tense atmosphere had dissipated and Chris took this opportunity to approach Yuriko.

"Hey, you okay?" he asked gently. The female ninja nodded slowly.

"Yuriko, you don't have to worry about him. He doesn't know yet what you're capable of. Ignore his comments, don't let them get to you. Remember what I said about walking the walk? Just let it be and he'll soon warm up to you. Got it?"

Yuriko closed her eyes and sighed. She opened them slowly and nodded in agreement. Chris gave her a knowing smile and turned towards the Engineer.

"Is the, umm... the Soldier going to be fine?" he asked the Texan.

"Ah don't cha worry about him, he's just a lil' cranky from the losses we've been havin' as of late," the Engineer replied. "We have seen worst, like there was this one time a BLU called him a 'civilian', hoooo wheeee, he surely got beat up real bad."

"I'll take a note on that," said Chris as he shrugged.

"Hey Chris," the Sniper began. "Don't mind me asking, but what shall we call you two as? I mean with what you did just now..."

"Well, I'm not very fond of the thought of you guys calling us by our codenames, but they placed us under the name 'ninja'," Chris replied.

Both the Engineer and the Sniper raised an eyebrow in interest.

"Shoot pardner, you two sound like interesting folk to fight with, I really do look forward to fightin' with you guys," the engineer said in a semi-excited tone.

"Same here mate," the Sniper added.

"Sure, can't wait to see what you guys can do too," Chris replied casually.

"Hey, how bout we show you around the place for a while?" the Engineer suggested.

"Sure thing, lead the way," Chris replied.

"Alrighty then. Hey Pyro, Heavy, let's show them around the place shall we?" the Engineer called out to the two mercenaries.

Both the Pyro and the Heavy stood up and began walking towards the double doors. Chris, Sniper, and Engineer followed suit. The only people left in the room were Yuriko, the scout and the Spy. As the 5 men left the room, Yuriko was left with her thoughts.

"Bonjuor, Mademoiselle."

The Spy snapped Yuriko out of her thoughts as he greeted her. Yuriko looked towards the Spy who still held a cigarette in his mouth.

"Oh, konichiwa, err..."

"Please, call me Spy."

"Hai, Spy-san."

"May I ask madame," the Spy began, "if you are alright, that was harsh treatment ze Soldier put up against you at that moment."

"No Spy-san, I did not expect something like that to happen all of a sudden. Desu, I am alright now," she replied. The Spy took out his cigarette and blew out some of the smoke.

"If you say so madame. I shall take my leave, I need to do something important," the Spy said.

"Well, ok then. I will see you again then. Arigato Spy-san." Yuriko replied.

"Then we shall meet again. Au revoir Madame Yuriko," the Spy ended and activated his invisibility watch. The Spy's image faded into nothing which caught Yuriko heavily off guard and she retreated a couple of steps.

The scout, who was sitting at his seat, watched as Yuriko tried to regain her composure. Footsteps could be heard leading out of the room. As the footsteps slowly diminished, Yuriko's composure slowly returned. The Scout decided to use this opportunity to stand up and approach Yuriko.

"H-hey there, uh... Yuriko right?" he stammered slightly.

"Oh, umm..." was Yuriko's reply.

"Yeah don't worry, you can call me Scout," he began, trying to impress the young female ninja.

"Oh, konichiwa Scout-san," she said.

"Yeah, um, so, I want to, uh, you know, like..." the young Bostonian tried to continue.

"Uh, Scout-san? Are you ok?" Yuriko asked.

"Oh, y-yeah, I mean n-no, I mean, I-I..."

"Oh, never mind Scout-san. I think I should go find Chris-san right away," she said.

"Oh, well, okay den'," Scout replied weakly.

"Yuriko? Yuriko!" Chris's voice could be heard calling her.

"I-I have to go now Scout-san. I will see you later then," She said.

With that, Yuriko ran towards the door in the direction of Chris's voice. The baseball lover stood there, alone in the room. His eyes were staring in the direction of the double doors where Yuriko had left. His mind crawled with thoughts of disbelief and regret.

"Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!" he cursed to himself.

To Be Continued...

* * *

End A/N: Xing Nian Kuai Le, Wan Shi Ru Yi!

So that folks was my red packet gift from me to you this Chinese New Year. I should also report that my exams are coming up in March so I may not have time to post the next chapter. Hopefully I would be able to keep updating the story by then.

Anyways, I wish everyone a merry and prosperous Chinese New Year of the Rabbit.

Review please!

Thanks and Cheers!

Edit February 3rd 2011: Looks like i won't be able to celebrate the Chinese New Year this year. My grandpa passed away this afternoon and we had to begin preperations for his funeral instead of celebrating this year. The mourning period should be about 2 weeks but it doesn't matter right now. He wanted me and my family members to be happy and I respect his decision. Though I might seem like I'm ranting about what happened in my family, no, I'm just saying that if anyone is celebrating CNY this year, make sure you spare a thought for all the family members and those who have passed on. I thank you if you took the time to read this, it really means much to me...

Note: This chapter was written on the 2nd of February.


	6. Tactical Insertion

A/N: Hey there folks!

Yup, I'm right here, still alive, still bumbling with joy and what not…..

Wait…. What am I talking about….

Anyway, I would like to give a huge shout out to Tearhex for following my story. The moment I saw the notice that another person has followed my story, I was filled with unmentionable joy. Chinese New Year for me was a very bittersweet affair for me this year because of my grandfather's passing. We had to be in a state of mourning and we couldn't celebrate it until 14 days had passed since his passing.

(If you have no idea what I'm talking about, visit the End A/N of the previous chapter, I edited it a little.)

So it was a major mood boost when someone actually put this story on alert. So this chapter is dedicated to Tearhex. Thanks for helping me out mate!

Disclaimer: I do not own Team Fortress 2 as they are owned by Valve (any pun here?)*. I do own Chris Wong, Yuriko Nakamura, Master Akira and any other characters that are going to be listed in the story though I would only post the names of the characters at the end of my story chapters.

*Of course this is a pun, lah!**

** That right there was Manglish, go find out what it is on Wikipedia or something…

* * *

Chapter 5: Tactical Insertion

After the incident in the conference room died down, the ninjas were taken for a tour of RED headquarters. Most of the time, the ninjas didn't really here much of what the RED team were saying on the tour as they were stunned by whatever things were hidden from public eyes inside the base. They have never seen so many machines, maps, weapons and blueprints within one area in their life. In fact, both were especially surprised and slightly intimidated to see missiles in the base.

That night, formal introductions were given by the two ninjas to the RED team and vice versa. All that is, except the Soldier, who still felt bitter about what happened in the conference room earlier that day.

Although most of the mercenaries were friendly towards the two ninjas, what struck them the most was the different array of traits and personalities that the RED mercenaries possess. The ninjas quickly clicked with the Medic, Engineer and Sniper as they were the friendliest of the mercenaries.

The Spy and Pyro were, interesting, to say the least. To them, the Pyro's refusal to ever take out his gas mask creeped both ninjas out a little. Chris can relate to the Spy's line of work and mysterious ways but Yuriko was still a little wary by what he did on that first day when he met him.

The Scout liked to talk to the male ninja, but once he caught sight of Yuriko, his speech quickly became jumbled and he stammers a lot. He also tried to get a better glimpse of her, often making him losing his concentration while talking with the others. Both ninjas didn't immediately click with the Heavy because he seemed intimidating at first what with his seemingly overwhelming size and crazy personality, but they eventually warmed up to him as he is actually quite calm and he occasionally says something that makes Chris and Yuriko break out into laughter.

Yuriko, on the other hand, was a little wary about the Demoman. His frequent drunken stupors caused him to make weird and crazy comments about everyone including them. Sometimes, when the things that the Scotsman said got very uneasy, Yuriko would quickly get Chris's attention in which the male ninja would usher her away from the drunken demolition's expert. The only person on the team that the ninjas avoided completely was the Soldier. He still held a look of malice every time he passed them by. Yuriko still felt fear whenever he saw him and Chris had to constantly remind her to not feel afraid.

The next day, the ninjas woke up at 8 a.m., as was instructed by the Administrator, whom Chris and Yuriko haven't met yet. They got up and got dressed in their usual fighting attire and soon approached the mess hall. The mess hall was a fairly large room which could accommodate 30 people at a time.

When Chris and Yuriko entered the canteen, they both saw the Pyro and Engineer cooking in the kitchen, whereas the Sniper and Spy were playing cards at one of the three long metal tables of the area. The sound of the round-windowed double doors opening got the attention of the two support classes and the Sniper called out to them to join them.

"G'day, mates!" The Australian hunter greeted to them as the ninjas began to take their seats.

"Hey, what's up for breakfast today?" Chris asked the two men.

"We are having a classique continental breakfast today," the Spy replied. "You may eat as much as you want.

"Heh, it's been a long time since I had an ordinary Western breakfast," the male ninja commented.

"Has sheila here tried this kind of grub before?" The Sniper asked with interest.

"Hai, Sniper-san," Yuriko replied with a tired yawn, "Chris made some for me and some of the other ninjas in our school before."

"You have school?" The Spy asked.

"Why yes, we learn all our skills in a ninja school in Okinawa," Chris replied.

"Well, why did you leave?" The Sniper asked.

"No, we did not want to leave. It was more like a… sudden, hasty escape," Yuriko said with a slightly solemn tone.

"I beg your pardon?" The Spy asked with an eyebrow raised.

"I would rather not talk about it right now," the female ninja ended.

"Yeah, I'm with her on this one," Chris shared her thoughts.

With that, the mess hall became quiet with only the sounds of cooking happening in the kitchen. But the somber mood quickly turned into cheerful small talk about each of the mercenaries between the 4 people at the table.

Soon, breakfast was quickly served by the Engineer and the Pyro, who stilled had his gas mask on. Everyone quickly feasted on the delicious spread. The smells from the room quickly attracted the Heavy and the Medic who quickly joined them in their feasting.

"Anyone see Soldier?" The Heavy said at the table as everyone was eating.

Everyone just shook their heads in response. Normally, the Soldier would be the first one to get up, followed by the Spy who went to read the newspaper or any enemy intelligence before anyone got up. It was odd of him to miss breakfast today. In fact, the Soldier missed breakfast completely. Everyone finished eating and had already left the mess hall and the dishes in the sink. As everyone left, Yuriko, being the kind soul that she normally is, left some food on the table for the Soldier to feast on later.

In the afternoon, the mercenaries went to the RED headquarters' training room to practice their skills. They found the Soldier already there doing strength training. The footsteps of the mercenaries walking in did not even make him move an eyeball as he kept on being in his own brutal world.

"Is he always like that?" Chris asked the Medic.

"Nein, ze Soldier is not usually zis intense in his training," the Medic replied.

"Hey yeah, now that ya'll mentioned it, he does seem a little more focused on his training," the Engineer commented.

"Looks like he's not gonna stop," the Scout added.

"Ah, let's forget about him, let's just start training," Chris suggested.

With that, the mercenaries approached different section of the training area. There were different things found scattered around the training area. There were paper and wooden target that were set up in one end of the room. Various training equipment for strengthening endurance and fitness can be found in another corner of the room. Weapons can be found held in wooden racks in another corner. The whole area had a large running track to also test the team's speed and endurance.

Unfortunately for the ninjas, they were low on ninja supplies when they arrived at the RED base. Miss Pauling called Mann Co. for an order of ninja supplies but it would take at least a few days for the items to arrive as it has been a while since Mann Co. were called up to create ninja supplies.

However, the two ninjas still had their melee weapons with them. Chris had his katana and a pair of three pronged daggers that he likes to call his 'Zai of Honor', whereas Yuriko had a pair of fans with her. Chris playfully gave her fans a weapon name while they were in school, though Yuriko liked her fans being called 'Fans of Glory'.

Deciding to save up what's left of their throwing weapons to avoid them from getting damaged, Chris suggested to Yuriko that they should practice defensive stances and moves with their melee weapons. Under the guidance of Chris, Yuriko began to follow Chris's stances and movements without her weapons and then repeated the movements with them.

Chris knew the different fighting styles that both ninjas adopted during their time training together at the ninja school. Chris was more fast-paced and preferred to be in the front lines. He preferred to use distractions like using his smoke bombs to disorientate his enemies before going in for the kill. His attacks are swift, which can leave enemies very much confused before they even knew what hit them, and he preferred to get up close and personal with his enemies.

Yuriko on the other hand preferred to stay back and support the team instead of engaging in much direct combat. Though she is not as fast nor as strong as Chris, her weaknesses are made up by the fact that she can hit any target with a kunai, even at a distance of 100 yards. Her attacks are so accurate, that whenever her attacks hit their target, it is almost always a bulls-eye.

The male ninja remembered the first time he gauged her skills. It was a sunny afternoon; in fact it was right after he introduced Yuriko to the school. He was very surprised to see such accurate and deadly attacks by the female ninja. Never before has he seen that skill nor accuracy being applied to ranged weapons ever.

The female ninja on the other hand was envious of Chris's strength and speed. She always wanted to be as strong and as quick as him. She always wanted to impress Chris in that way because he was such a great mentor and trainer. She strived to be better than him at any cost.

The Medic, who did not need to train as vigorously as the other mercenaries, kept track of the others' fitness level by observing from the sidelines. The doctor from Stuttgart decided to put extra emphasis on Chris and Yuriko's fitness levels as he had no information whatsoever on the actual fitness levels if the two ninjas.

As the ninjas continued their training with runs and close combat training, the Medic continued to record the statistics of the two ninjas' fitness levels. Even though they were almost out of stock on ranged weapons, the Medic quickly found that the fitness levels of both Chris and Yuriko were very good. Chris was easily stronger than most of the RED mercenaries and had very quick reflexes. His cardio levels were on par with most of the RED mercenaries and his endurance levels were almost the same as the Scout's.

Yuriko also had the same cardio levels as Chris and her endurance levels were good. The only difference between the two ninjas was that she was not as strong as Chris. The Medic decided that the amount of data that he collected was not enough to come to any immediate conclusions. He would need more data before he can finally complete the full stats and fitness levels of both ninjas.

Though there was still something that struck both Chris and the German at the training grounds, no one was even vaguely interested in what the ninjas were doing. In fact, the each mercenary were literally in their own little world. No one cared about the performance of one another and they preferred to do their own thing, sticking to their own training regiment and not wanting to complement, critique or even help out one another in correcting their mistakes.

It was a serious flaw in the team. The team was not as one, teamwork was almost non-existent, support was not given and even some of the mercenaries' personal training regiments had flaws in them. For instance, the Heavy was just loafing around, sitting on a bench and eating a chocolate bar. The Pyro continuously used an axe to chop down the immobile wooden targets without focusing on anything else. The spy did not have any proper strength training and his regiment is mainly made up of target practice and cardio work.

'No wonder the team has suffered so many losses,' Chris thought to himself. 'They are not working as a single unit. They have their strengths, sure. But if this keeps up, one person's weakness won't be covered by the team. They'll be picked off one by one for sure.'

Chris looked to his side to see the Medic jotting down important personal fitness data. Chris told Yuriko to continue her stances and movements. After Yuriko agreed, Chris walked to the Medic and talked to him about the team's general performance when fighting together.

"Um, Medic," Chris began. "Can I ask you a question?"

"Ya, Chris, vat seemz to be ze problem?" The doctor asked.

"Well, it's about the team's general, um… how should I say this, how are the mercenaries' teamwork like during their battles?" Chris inquired.

Upon hearing Chris's question, the Medic's eyes widened. The German quickly closed his eyes, took of his glasses and sighed.

"Vinally, a person who unzherstandz vat I'm going through," he said as he put back his glasses on.

"Um, excuse me?"

"You are ze very first person to see ze team not working togezher," the Medic began ranting. "Ze team has been very single-minded about zheir battles. If a teammate helps zhem, zhey do not say 'Danke!' in return. Even as I heal injured teammates, I have now rarely heard some members of ze team saying a vord of thanks."

"But that's just gonna make them unwilling to help out the other teammates. If they do not work together, they'll be open targets out there. Their weaknesses won't be made up by the team if they don't work together, right?" Chris asked alarmingly.

"Zat is ze point Chris, ve have continuously suffered losses because ze team does not vork as a team. Ze BLU team has achieved very good teamwork even though zhey are more inexperienced than ve are. Ve could vin our battlez if ouf team came togezher and trained harder, even just a little bit," the German exasperatingly said.

"Well, there must be something we can do right?" Chris said.

"Unless you could get zhem to come togezher to work as a team, I do not know how," the Medic replied.

"Then we must begin to change the team's mindset as soon as possible," Chris concluded.

"I vill help you in any vay I can," the Medic said with a slight tone of hope.

Though it would have to wait, as the RED team will soon have another battle coming soon.

To be continued…

* * *

End A/N: Well, that's about it for this chapter folks. I must first tell you guys that my exams are coming soon, so I might put this on hiatus until the second week of March. School is stressful, especially when you have a lot of things on your mind that are so unnecessary.

(Note to self, must do mental dump of unnecessary information later.)

So, yeah, the next few chapters, we'll see the RED team fighting another battle. It's gonna get more exciting from here on out (or less exciting, depending on the chapter). Hopefully I would be able to churn out the next chapter by the 2nd week of March, especially since I also have a music theory exam coming up.

Anyway, thanks again to Tearhex for putting this story on alert. You helped me a lot just by putting this on alert. Now it's your turn to receive Your Eternal Reward (pun right?).

Alright, that's about it. Please review, review, and review!

Thanks and cheers!


	7. The First Test

A/N: Ahoy there, mateys!

Sorry for being a little late in posting this chapter up you guys, the internet in my school was down, so I had to wait a long time before it got back on to post this chapter. Heh...

My, my, look at how time flies. The first-term school holidays have ended in Malaysia and I'm now back in school… though I miss being in school, meeting my friends, chatting and all.

Took my Grade 6 music theory exams during the holidays, hoping to get a good score out of it, unlike some other subjects in school…

I was away from the computer for quite a while because I got a lot of stuff to do during the holidays, had to make up for lost time with my studies. Hopefully I would have more time to type out my stories now.

Alright, enough of me ranting, let's get this show on the road.

Disclaimer: I do not own Team Fortress 2 as they are owned by Valve (any pun here?). I do own Chris Wong, Yuriko Nakamura, Master Akira and any other characters that are going to be listed in the story though I would only post the names of any other new characters at the end of my story chapters.

* * *

Chapter 6: The First Test

The next morning, the RED team had been called up for a meeting in the conference room at the crack of dawn.

Well…. not exactly.

The meeting was supposed to be at 8 o'clock in the morning, but the soldier, being the military man that he is, had sounded the morning call a few hours early by violently barging into the rooms of the mercenaries and invading whatever privacy or sleep they had.

"Sniper! Permission to enter, NOT NEEDED!" the Soldier cried as he crashed through the door by using his body to slam it open.

The Sniper jumped in his bed, half-asleep as he could almost feel himself having a heart attack from what the Soldier did.

"Whoa there mate," the Sniper spoke in a semi-drowsy state. "Don't just charge in hear without asking. It's only," the Sniper briefly took a look as his alarm clock, "5.30 mate! We know when the meetin's gonna be so let me get a little more sleep before I wake up."

"Unfortunately for you Mister Crack-shooter, I plan on making sure that everyone is ready by the time we depart for the meeting, now get your sorry ass UP!" the soldier accentuated the last syllable.

This was an occurrence that the original mercenaries were still getting used to. The Soldier would barge into their rooms' right before dawn when there was a meeting in the morning. The mercenaries still had no clue why the Soldier does this but he wouldn't give a valid reason to answer the question.

Soon, the Soldier began to crash through the doors of the other mercenaries, including the new recruits, in which he still held a grudge against.

Of course, this wake up call was something the new recruits did not expect at all. Though Chris may have expected a little that the Soldier would do morning calls the first day he got here, he did not expect that he would tear down the doors of their rooms if he couldn't immediately open them. Clad in a grey T-shirt and long black plants, the male ninja wordlessly and quickly got up before he made the military man's rage was released full force.

Yuriko took it worse than the other mercenaries as the Soldier's mindset of weak working women still persisted and she took on a louder wake-up call from the Soldier. She screamed at the top of her voice when the Soldier barged in. A scream so loud, the whole building would have rattled in its foundations. She was also wearing a red nightdress and silk shorts when he woke her up which really riled her up.

After the initial groans of frustration and shock by the mercenaries from waking up, everyone quickly brushed up, washed up and filled up with breakfast. All the mercenaries began to converge to the meeting room fifteen minutes to 8. The last ones to reach the meeting room were the two ninjas, followed by the medic and finally, the soldier with just a minute to spare. When Chris asked why the Soldier was the last one to enter, the Sniper told him that he always double-checks the building for any suspicious activity. Why or what kind of suspicious activity, no one doesn't really have a clue.

At exactly 8 o'clock that morning, the projection screen was rolled up to reveal several monitors joining together to form one giant monitor. When all the screens were turned on, save for a faulty one on the bottom left side, the picture formed was just a jumbled mess of static. The static soon disappeared seconds later and the picture was replaced with the face of the Administrator in black and white.

"Good morning RED mercenaries," she began with her usual tone of discontent.

All the mercenaries quickly acknowledged the greeting except the two ninjas who didn't really know who she is. The Administrator looked at the new mercenaries through her own screen, making it seem as if the giant head of the Administrator on the other end of the screens was staring directly at Chris and Yuriko in person.

"I see that you all have met the new recruits," she began, "I shall make introductions brief to the both of you shall I? You two can call me the Administrator or the Announcer if you wish. I will be the one to check on your battle progress when you're in combat and announce certain situations on the battlefield that are happening in real-time. I can be easily disappointed or easily content. I hope that you two choose the latter." Chris looked at the Administrator with a straight face whereas Yuriko gulped nervously in response.

"I object this nonsense!"

All the mercenaries and the Administrator suddenly turned their attention to the Soldier who stood up and shouted at the screens.

"I beg your pardon?" the Administrator asked with a hint of surprise in her voice.

"You have just made a big mistake! You invited this… this girl into our team when our team has suffered so many severe defeats in battle. I think she's weak and this will be the downfall of the team," the Soldier retorted, much to the shock of everyone else in the room, especially Yuriko.

"Well, if this is the case, then let me ask you something Mister Jane Doe," the Administrator calmly replied. "How does Miss Yuriko fight? Surely you must have seen her in training?"

"Um, well, uh… she fights like a girl and she looks wimpy and… well…"

"Then let me ask you another question," the Administrator cut in, "do you also think that I am weak?"

"Well, I uh, yes, I mean no, I mean, I don't, uh…" the Soldier stammered, his mind firing blanks with nothing to counter the comment. A few of the mercenaries began to snicker at the soldier's inability to respond and his embarrassing position in which he had gotten himself into.

"Well then, I suggest you sit down and let me continue," the Administrator concluded.

"Y-yes ma'am," he replied sheepishly and proceeded to sit down, grumbling softly to himself as some of the mercenaries continued with their snickering.

"You know what Yuriko, I like the way she thinks," Chris told the female ninja who had relaxed a little after the situation settled slightly. The soldier gave the snickering mercenaries a mean look which made them stop their snickering and instead looked away with innocent looks on their faces.

"As I was saying," the Administrator quickly continued, "I have a few things to announce, one of which includes a new mission for you all."

Some of the mercenaries groaned at the mention of a new mission. Only the two ninjas, the Medic, the Sniper, the Engineer and the Spy remained neutral about it. The Administrator sighed but quickly continued.

"First of all, I would like to gladly announce that weapon supplies for the new recruits have arrived."

The announcement quickly caught the attention of the ninjas. Chris was beaming while Yuriko had a small smile on her face. They can finally train properly with throwing weapons.

"The supplies are already in the base. Feel free to examine and use them if you have the time. The supplies have also been shipped to where your next mission will start. That aside, we shall move on to the mission itself," she continued. Everyone listened intently.

"It seems that Builders League United is attempting to recapture Badlands. It is crucial that you all retake the area. A train will come to escort you all to your destination. It is important that you finally win something today, please do not disappoint me again, that is all," the Administrator concluded and the screen returned to images of static.

A moment later, the Engineer rolled down the projection screen and quickly played a brief introduction on the layout of Badlands. Although most of the mercenaries have seen the intro video before, the intro was played because Chris and Yuriko were new in the team and the video was used to familiarize them with the layout of the area and how the area would be captured. A short battle was depicted in the video, it did not stir much of a reaction from Chris as he had experience in fighting but it made Yuriko a little nervous as she hadn't been in a real fight before.

After the short video was played, the RED team quickly moved towards the train station near RED headquarters where a train was waiting for them. The team loaded some of their weapons that they brought along in the cargo compartment of the train and proceeded to board the passenger car. Once everyone was inside, the train whistle rang out and the doors closed shut.

The train soon began to move, slowly picking up speed as the train began chugging on the tracks. A short announcement by the train engineer was made over the intercom as the train reached its cruising speed. It would take about 2 hours to reach Badlands. Some of the mercenaries decided to use this opportunity to talk to each other or ponder on personal strategies. The mercenaries weren't discussing strategies in which they can use together.

Chris and Yuriko sat in the same seat. Chris was looking out the window whereas Yuriko was left to her own thoughts. Yuriko, who was feeling uneasy about her first battle, turned to Chris for some help.

"Chris-san, I feel very uncomfortable about all of this," she told him.

The male ninja looked at her and gave her a warm smile. "Don't worry Yuriko, I already told you, just leave all the messy business to me. I don't expect you to go out there and straight into direct combat with the others, just make sure that you stay out of trouble at all times," Chris replied.

"I don't know Chris-san, I have yet to experience real combat so I'm really scared about this."

"Well, tell you what, all you have to do is warn us of any enemies approaching and help the team out. But you must understand that you must not be afraid to fight back if you are threatened yourself. I know you'll be able to do it Yuriko," the male ninja said to her.

"O-ok then," Yuriko replied nervously.

A couple of seats behind them, the Scout, who was sitting with the Heavy and the Medic was observing Yuriko. He had feelings for Yuriko the moment he saw her, feelings in which he couldn't understand himself. He doesn't know what to make of it and whenever he tries to talk to her, he stammers. Though he has these feelings for the female ninja, what he doesn't know is that Yuriko had secret feelings for another person, though it wasn't the scout.

The ride took the team into a desert area which was hot and dry. The train reached the RED base in Badlands on time and the team got off and took their weapons together with them to the base. The Engineer inspected the base to make sure that everything was working well while everyone else got ready and got their weapons loaded.

As expected by the ninjas, their supplies have indeed arrived in the base. Chris was excited when he saw them and immediately took out the shurikens in the supply cabinet which had a red colored sticker placed around the centre hole of each of them. Yuriko on the other hand took kunais which had a red ribbon trailing at the grip of the throwing-knives.

"Hey, they even supplied your acupuncture needles Yuriko!" Chris told the female ninja as he took one and inspected them.

Yuriko, who was a master at using acupuncture against opponents, took one of the needles and she saw that the needles had a wooden grip at one end of the needles. The grip was also colored red.

"See Yuriko, this means that you don't have to go into direct combat, now you can instead help the team out," Chris said to her as he equipped a few smoke bombs together with his shurikens and his katana. Yuriko then packed up her kunais and acupuncture shots. Quickly, she also took out her pair of fans and placed each in its holster.

"Alright boys," the Engineer entered the preparation room, "everythin's checked out, respawn's good, looks like we're all set!"

Just as he said that, the voice of the announcer called out over the intercom.

_Mission begins in 30 seconds._

The Engineer quickly scrambled to get his equipment ready while everyone else stood near the shutter doors, ready to burst and charge out.

"Hey, Yuriko."

"Yes Chris-san?"

"I just want you to remember that whatever happens out there, don't worry about it ok? This is just your first time here, don't worry about letting the team down, I just want you to keep yourself alive at all times, got it?"

"I-I guess."

"But Chris-san, I have to ask you something."

_Mission begins in 10 seconds._

"What is it?"

"Will you help to protect me?"

"Of course, Yuriko."

_5._

"I am your mentor after all."

_4._

"Oh, thank you Chris-san."

_3._

"Ready?"

_2._

"I suppose."

_1._

"Ok then, stay close to me."

To be continued…

* * *

End A/N: Well, there you have it folks! Looks like we're about to get into a real fight soon. Sorry for posting this up a little later than usual, as I said, I didn't really have enough computer time for the past few weeks, but I'm back and that's what matters.

As usual, check out the forum thread of my ninja 10th class idea on my profile page. Though Valve has added Japanese weapons to the mix in a recent update, it's sad that they don't want to add another class to the mix, it would be very interesting to see what they can do with another class.

Oh well, thoughts of the game aside, I hope you guys would come back in two weeks time for another chapter of my story. As always, please review. It's getting lonely at the bottom T.T

Thanks and Cheers!

P.S. It was saddening to hear the news of the earthquake and tsunami that devastated Japan about a couple of weeks ago. It's good that many people around the world, including Valve want to help out the people of Japan in their time of grief. I would gladly support the cause by buying one of their hats, but I have no dough in my "dollar jail" to spend it on. Pray that Japan would be able to recover quickly.

P.S.S. How useful is the Kunai in the game anyway?


	8. The Battle Begins

A/N: Hey there everyone!

I FINALLY HAVE REVIEWS! Isn't that awesome? You can't believe how happy I was when I finally got my first review, not only that, I didn't get just one, but two reviews! I finally feel like I've accomplished something as an author of a fanfic. And now, I'd like to share a few words to those who have reviewed.

Shadowtree The Awesome One: Thanks for adding me to your alerts, and thanks for your full review of my fanfic so far. As I said, you have no idea how happy I was when you reviewed. Yeah, it is nerve-wracking when you post up half a dozen chapters and no one bothers to write a review. I would also like to thank you for your pointers on how I could make the story better. I will try to add a few things that would be able to accommodate some of your ideas in my draft while still keeping track with my fanfic. Please by all means, continue to review my story as I write. Oh and one more thing, it's Yuriko, not Yurkio.

Tearhex: Thanks for your review. Yeah, I hope the fighting scene would be intense enough for you guys. In fact this particular scene would stretch to 2 chapters. Hopefully this would fill your need for action.

Alright, now that that's out of the way, let's get down to it.

Disclaimer: I do not own Team Fortress 2 as they are owned by Valve (any pun here?). I do own Chris Wong, Yuriko Nakamura, Master Akira and any other characters that are going to be listed in the story though I would only post the names of any other new characters at the end of my story chapters.

* * *

Chapter 7: The Battle Begins

Sirens blared throughout the building and within Badlands. Birds who were hanging around the area quickly flew away once they heard the shrill noise of the sirens. The capture points littered around Badlands began projecting holograms of the company logos of either BLU or RED.

Inside the RED building, the roller shutters began to open. Once they were opened, the RED mercenaries began pouring out of the respawn room. Everyone except Yuriko shouted a battle cry.

"Time to serve em' raw!" Chris cried as the RED team made a break for the central control point. Yuriko followed closely behind the male ninja so that she wouldn't get lost in this unfamiliar land.

The RED team came out of the building through the shutters and into the sandy plains of Badlands. The Medic began using his medigun on the Heavy and continued with their trek to the central point. Chris, who was moving the others, looked behind him to see the Soldier and the Heavy not moving as quickly as the other mercenaries.

"Yuriko, help out Heavy and Soldier, I think they could use a boost," Chris called out to the female ninja.

The female ninja looked behind her to see what Chris was talking about. Understanding what he meant, she took out a couple of acupuncture needles from one of her pouches. She then threw a needle at the Heavy, expertly placing a shot on the center of the Heavy's lower body. The Heavy gave a short grunt.

"Little girl, why use tiny needles on me?" the Heavy quickly called out to the female ninja.

"Do not worry Heavy-san, the effects of the needle will do wonders for you," the female ninja replied.

Just as she said that, the Heavy suddenly felt light on his feet. He felt so much more energy in him and he began to run faster than he had normally ran before.

"Hah! I, feel, ALIVE!" he declared loudly as he began to outrun the Soldier. The Medic had to pick up the pace to follow closely behind the Heavy. He was surprised to see the Heavy run at a speed which almost matched the Demoman.

"Vat did you do, Frau-ninja? I have never seen ze Heavy run zis fast before," the Medic called out to her.

"I can answer that," Chris replied. "This is a special trick that only Yuriko knows. She's using acupuncture to tap into Heavy's energy. This can work for or against someone if used correctly. In this case, it will help Heavy to move faster."

"Amazing comorade. Danke for helping me Yuriko, now I can get meinself and Heavy quickly to ze front."

"You are most welcome Medic-san," she replied though she didn't get a response from the Heavy who was happily singing a tune while running because of his sudden increase of foot speed.

Yuriko was about to use another shot on the Soldier when he suddenly boomed. "I do not require your assistance girly! I'll be fine on my own!"

"Soldier-san, I just want to help you out in anyway I…"

"And the only way you can help out in the team is if you would just go back to where you crawled out from you little maggot," the Soldier shouted as he ran.

"B-but…" that was when Chris decided to talk to Soldier about what he's trying to do.

"Hey you listen to me here," Chris said to him, "she's just trying to help, but all you're doing is saying unnecessary things at a very bad time. What's your problem anyway?"

"Problem? PROBLEM? I do not have a problem! Now move aside you dimwit!" the Soldier boomed.

"Hey, hey there man!" the Scout suddenly intruded the heated conversation. "Just let her help you already. Who knows man, she might be of actual help to you."

"I don't have time to talk to you numbskulls. I just want to make sure we actually win for once. I do not, and I repeat, DO NOT accept help from women! NOW, MOVE ASIDE!" the Soldier shouted at the Scout and Chris as he quickly moved towards the stairs heading into the train tracks.

Yuriko remained quiet and held her head down. Chris ran forward and met up with her while Scout ran towards the shed.

"Hey Yuriko, you alright?" Chris asked the shaken female ninja.

"I, I don't know Chris-san."

"Hey, I know what he did to you was wrong and I also feel angry that he had to say that, especially at a time like this. But this can't get any worse than it already is now, especially since what happened at the school."

"I-I guess so."

"Don't worry about it, I'm sure everything will be fine if we win this battle. Now is not the time to just stand around, we have to go now."

Yuriko nodded and quickly followed Chris to the shed. They followed the Engineer, Sniper and Spy into the shed while the others went directly onto the railroad tracks.

The moment Chris and Yuriko stepped inside the shed, loud sounds of gunfire and explosions ensued. The Demoman and Soldier shot explosives at their feet and launched themselves skyward while the Scout jumped into the fray and began attacking with his scattergun.

The ninjas were caught off guard by the immense exchange of firepower for the central control point. Chris could spot enemies, all dressed in blue clothes and sporting similar physical features and weapons as the RED team returning fire against them. Yuriko still didn't know what to do.

The RED and BLU scouts were locked in a battle to see who could kill whom first. Though the RED scout managed to get some good shots on the BLU scout, the BLU scout managed to take him out first. Chris and Yuriko watched as the body of the Scout was flung off the ledge from the final shot form the enemy scout. The Soldier and the Demoman didn't really care that the Scout was killed and soon began firing explosives at the BLU team. The Demoman used his grenades and shot them into the shed while Soldier fired rockets at enemies at the stairs heading into the tracks.

The Heavy and Medic managed to reach the central control point quickly and the Heavy began to spin up his minigun. As the Heavy was about to offer suppressive fire against the BLUs, both the Soldier and the Demoman were killed by the Scout while they were trying to desperately reload their weapons.

"Heavy, get ze Scout first," the Medic called out to the Heavy as he continued to rev up his minigun.

Soon, bullets started to fly from the Heavy's minigun as they made contact with the enemy Scout. The Scout was unable to escape the attack and soon gave up the ghost.

As the BLU team began to charge out from the shed, the Heavy aimed his minigun at the oncoming BLUs. He managed to catch the enemy Soldier and Demoman off guard and took them out.

The Heavy soon began to laugh manically before a telltale sign of a blue laser dot made contact with the Heavy's cranium. Before the Medic could react, the Heavy cried loudly and fell to the ground. The Medic was petrified to see the Heavy dead but realized that he may also be the next target. He looked to his left and saw the BLU Sniper below the bridge with a smug look on his face as he prepared to use the same treatment against the Medic.

The Medic quickly ran back to the shed and out of the Sniper's line of sight before he could take a crack at him. Back in the shed, an injured RED Engineer had his sentry online at level 2 while the Sniper waited patiently for his chance to get a shot on the BLUs.

"Medic, I need some help, pardner!" the engineer cried as he tried to keep the sentry online. The Medic quickly used his medigun on the injured Engineer.

"Ze enemy Sniper is under ze tracks. Someone has to go and kill him before ve can proceed," the medic told the REDs inside the shed," the Medic called out to the others once he was inside.

"Ah, sorry mate!" the Sniper replied while looking through his sniper scope, "but I can't get a good shot on the bloke."

"Hmm… Keep them busy, I'll handle the sniper, you guys just hang back and cover fire for me," Chris told the group of REDs in the shed.

"Chris, you sure pardner?" asked the engineer as he tried to upgrade his sentry.

"Don't worry, I got this."

Chris quickly made a dash towards the smaller shed opposite the RED's shed and headed down to the bottom of the gorge. As he exited the shed, two ear-piercing screams could be heard in the shed. The enemy Pyro and Engineer were backstabbed by the RED spy but he was now facing intense fire from the enemy Heavy.

The BLU sniper was so distracted from what had happened in the shed that he didn't notice Chris approaching him from his right. Chris quickly took out his shurikens and launched them at the hunter. The Sniper grunted as he felt the shurikens coming in contact with his body painfully and quickly took away his sights at the RED spy. As he turned to look at who was attacking him, Chris quickly took out his katana as he was already within close range of the Sniper and gave several quick slashes before the Sniper could fully react. The final blow caused the Sniper to scream in pain as he fell to his knees and laid himself dead on the ground.

"Okay, this threat is down," Chris said to himself and looked towards the bridge, just in time to see the RED spy gunned down by the BLU heavy. Chris quickly made a mad dash for the shed as the Heavy, with some assistance from the BLU medic, began setting his sights on the RED team in the shed.

The two BLU mercenaries did not notice Chris entering the shed as they were fully focused on taking out the enemy sentry gun first. When Chris was inside the shed, he saw the Engineer trying desperately to keep his sentry online while the others were hiding behind the shed, away from the Heavy's minigun fire.

"Dang it, I can't keep this thing fixed enough to work, he took out the firing mechanism of mah sentry. It wouldn't even let out any lead at em'," the Engineer moaned.

"If zis keeps up, ve vouldn't be able to capture ze point," the Medic added.

"This is so scary," a frightened Yuriko said behind Chris.

"No, we can't win like this. I think it's best that we should retreat and counter their attack when they attempt to try and attack our base," Chris suggested.

"But that's a big risk to take mate. You sure about this?" the Sniper asked.

_Alert! The control point is being captured!_

"We don't have time to stand around here, we have to go now," Chris said.

"I think Chris is right, we have to hold our ground properly before we can even think about pushing outta here," the Engineer agreed as he continued desperately to fix his sentry gun.

"Zhen let us move, ve cannot vaist any more time," The Medic declared.

Everyone quickly bailed out of the shed and back to the base. The sentry gun was soon destroyed into small pieces by the Heavy. The remaining RED mercenaries quickly ran into the base through the shutter doors, heading left towards the last point.

On the way, the Soldier met up with the others from the stairs on the right. Everyone saw him and briefly stopped moving as they approached them.

_The enemy has taken our control point!_

"What are you nitwits doing? You let them take the point?" he said.

"Ve had no choice, ve had to escape ze attack zat ve ver put up against so zat ve could defend later," the Medic replied.

"Hmph, no good lazy bums," the Soldier grumbled, "fine, let's go!"

As the RED team was beginning to move towards the control point, the Soldier suddenly spoke.

"By the way, how are the new recruits on the field? Especially the girl over there?"

"They seem alright mate, they managed to take out the BLU sni-"

"Hey, now hold your horses pardner," the Engineer cut in, "last time I checked, you were the kind of guy who wouldn't give a damn about how these two worked. Why are you so interested in them all of a sudden?"

"Of course I would care about how the girl fights, why wouldn't I be if it was for the benefit of the team?" the Soldier countered.

"Ya know, this seems a little fishy, you know why?" the Engineer looked at him straight in the eye.

"Er- why?" the Soldier asked nervously.

"Vait a minute, ze SOLDIER is a SPY!"

The Engineer and the Sniper, who finally realized who they're dealing with, quickly took out their melee weapons to whack the imitator for trying to trick them. The spy quickly took out his revolver to shoot them with his clever disguise still on.

The BLU spy dodged the Engineer's first attempt to smack him with his wrench and quickly fired two shots at the sniper, one connecting to his leg and another to his abdomen. The Sniper quickly dropped his weapon as he reeled in pain. The spy was about to take a shot at the Engineer when he suddenly screamed loudly and fell backwards on the floor. His body sprawled motionless onto the floor, a pool of blood slowly forming around his head.

Everyone quickly snapped out of their stupor to see a kunai embedded in the BLU spy's skull. Everyone, including Chris looked behind them to see Yuriko with her right hand outstretched and shaking slightly, a stunned expression plastered on her face. Everyone stared at her briefly, until…

"Argh, useless wankah! I need some help!" the Sniper yelped in pain, snapping out everyone except Yuriko from their thoughts. The Medic quickly used his medigun on the Australian sniper. Everyone else remained silent.

"Um, fellas, I think we should go now," the Engineer broke the silence. Chris, realizing that they shouldn't waste any more time decided that he should shake Yuriko out of her shock.

"Yuriko, you alright?" Chris asked the female ninja.

"C-Chris-san, I-I…"

"Come on dumkophfs! We do not have all day to fight for ze area," the Medic quickly declared.

The sniper who was well enough to move began to follow the engineer upstairs. Chris quickly tugged on Yuriko's arm and attempted to force her to move upstairs with the rest. Yuriko passed by the dead corpse of the BLU spy and looked back to see what she had done.

A moment later, the Engineer was desperately trying to fully upgrade his sentry which was near the left side of the respawn room to block off the final control point. He managed to set up the rocket firing system when another announcement by the Administrator was made.

_The enemy has captured our control point! Make sure the last one doesn't get captured!_

"Brace yourselves boys, we're in for one hell of a fight!" the Engineer cried as he checked the systems of his sentry gun.

Everyone else was also situated near the left shutter of the respawn room. The Medic continued to heal the Sniper who had his rifle pointed at the left entrance but his gaze shifting throughout the room. Chris and Yuriko stood by a dispenser built by the Engineer placed next to the sentry gun.

At that moment, the shutter door behind them opened and the RED scout ran out of the respawn room.

"Aw, geez! I almost had that dude! And you guys are setting up camp here already?" he exclaimed disbelievingly.

"Well, you should have just waited for us first you know?" Chris told the Bostonian.

"Ah, fine. But I was sure that I had that idiot," the Scout continued, "anyway, everyone all right?"

"We're fine mate, just a few scrapes, but we won't be if we lose this point again," the Sniper replied.

The Scout turned to look at Yuriko who was standing next to Chris. She made eye contact with the Scout and she nodded her head slowly.

'Good, at least she's alright.'

The Scout's thoughts about Yuriko made him ignore the fact that the faint sound of the shutter doors opening at the entrance signaled the arrival of the two BLU mercenaries currently left standing. The Engineer turned around to see if everyone was ready. He noticed the Scout was out of it and decided that he should snap him out of his thoughts.

"Boy, you better quit mullin' around. Right now we got a huge problem and it's heading this way!" the Engineer cried.

At that moment, heavy footsteps could be heard coming from the second floor. It slowly got louder and more audible and the sounds were soon followed by a distinct crackling of electricity.

"I am charged!" the BLU medic cried.

"Ah, piss! If they activate the charge now, we'll be in serious doo-doo," the Sniper cried.

"Why? What does that mean?" the male ninja asked curiously.

"Ya can't hit em' while they have an Uber Chris, for all I know, none of us will survive this if they use it," the Engineer replied.

"Well, they can't go charging and blasting everything they see forever right?" Chris asked.

"Nah, but what could happen will still suck man!" the Scout said with a hint of fear in his voice.

"Then we'll have to try and minimize the threat. Ok, I have a plan, but you guys must do exactly what I tell you to do, ok?" Chris asked the team.

"Better tell us quickly mate, cause here they come!"

To be continued…

* * *

End A/N: Well, there you have it folks, a cliffy to end the chappie (I hope…).

My mid-terms are coming soon, so I might have no time to type out another chapter within the month and the one after that. Hopefully I would be able to focus properly for the exam this time round, I don't want to end up failing any more subjects any time soon.

Anyway, to those who have reviewed, I am sorry that I couldn't properly reply your comments on time. The internet connection in my school library is still cut off because somebody didn't pay the usage bill… (-.-')

Hopefully I would be able to reply to your reviews properly next time I post another chapter. Till then, I'm still trying to reorganize my time.

Alrighty then, as always please review! Your reviews make me want to write some more!

Thanks and cheers!


	9. Turning The Tables

A/N: Ni Hao!

If you have no idea what I just said, it means "Hello!" in Chinese. It's good to be back. After one heck of a tediously long mid-term exam and a gratifyingly satisfactory school mid-term holiday later, I can safely say that I am back to churn out more chapters of this convincingly interesting story.

Of course, I would like to apologize for the long wait. I know that I may still not be a writer that meets your literary expectations but nobody is perfect I guess. So hopefully this chapter would be to your expectations as always.

It's sad that I didn't get any reviews for the previous chapter. So hopefully this chapter would change that.

With that out of the way, let's get down to it.

Disclaimer: I do not own Team Fortress 2 as they are owned by Valve (any pun here?). I do own Chris Wong, Yuriko Nakamura, Master Akira and any other characters that are going to be listed in the story though I would only post the names of any other new characters at the end of my story chapters.

* * *

Chapter 8: Turning The Tables

"RUUUUNNN! RUUUUNNN! I'M COMING FOR YOU!" cried the BLU heavy as he approached the top entrance of the control point room.

"Okay let's do this quickly. Engy, how fast can you move that sentry?" Chris called over to the Engineer.

"Lickety-split. Why?" the RED Engineer replied curiously.

"Okay this is what I want you to do. I want you to move your sentry down there," Chris pointed to the middle area near the final control point, "when I throw this smoke bomb, quickly move your sentry to that position."

"Okay, but what about the rest of us, mate?" the Sniper called out to the male ninja, his sights still trained on the upper floor entrances to the final control point.

"I want you guys to move on to the other side through the spawn room. But I would also need the Scout for the plan to work."

"What'cha need me to do Chris?" the Bostonian asked Chris.

"I need you to flank them when they are vulnerable again. Take the side route and get them from behind. When the time comes, I'm sure you know what to do," Chris instructed the young man.

"Gotcha, don't worry bout' it, I got dis' thing covered," the Scout confidently answered.

"Everyone got the plan down?" Chris wanted to make sure.

"HERE I COOOOOMMMEEEE!" the BLU heavy bellowed as he and the BLU medic came into view.

"Everyone, MOVE! SCHNEID!" the RED medic shouted.

"Get zem, raus, raus!" the BLU medic called as the sound of electricity crackling suddenly grew louder and both the BLU heavy and the BLU medic glowed a sinister dark blue colour.

"RUN COWARDS!" the BLU heavy cried as he revved up his minigun.

Immediately as they came through the doorway, Chris threw a smoke bomb right in front of where the BLU heavy was.

"Ahhhh, I can't see babies!"

The RED team began to run. The RED medic, sniper, Chris and Yuriko quickly went to the other side via the spawn room. The Engineer packed up his sentry gun, leaving his dispenser and hustled downwards in front of the opening to the final control point. The scout instead jumped down through the staircase on the bottom left of the room to flank the BLU duo from behind when they were once again vulnerable.

Soon the BLU heavy's minigun began firing. The sound of bullets ripping through metal sounded throughout the room as the Heavy began to fire in the general direction of what he thought to be the RED team and the sentry gun. He could here the sound of metal being ripped apart by his bullets when in reality, he's ripping a lowly dispenser to shreds.

The Engineer began to redeploy his sentry gun in front of the control point. The other RED members hid behind the bulletproof glass of the spawn room.

"Sniper, get a good bead on them," Chris told the Australian. The Sniper cocked his rifle with a smug look on his face.

"With pleasure," he said softly and aimed his sights at the cloud of smoke.

"Ze Uber is fading, we must run now!" the BLU medic cried out to the Heavy as their invulnerability began to fade.

"JUST ONE SECOND DOKTOR!" the heavy cried out to the medic over the loud noise caused by the minigun.

Soon an explosion can be heard and shrapnel flew from the destroyed dispenser. Just at that moment, the BLU team's Uber faded and they are now vulnerable.

"Run, now!" the BLU medic cried as he began to move backwards, only to face the RED scout with his scattergun ready. 2 loud shots were fired and everyone could see the BLU medic flying backwards towards the stairs. The BLU heavy who was still trapped in the smoke could barely hear the Medic's cries of pain as he began to stop firing and was about to head back for cover.

As he stopped firing, he could feel a blunt object strike him in the back, this followed by repeated strikes from said blunt object around him. He tried to rev up his minigun again to stop whoever is hitting him when he suddenly felt lead bullets ripping through his body. A loud bang followed, and the Heavy screamed loudly before falling to his knees. His body slumped onto the floor.

The smoke cleared and what was left was the dead body of the BLU heavy, bruised pelted and bleeding through the head, the Scout putting his left foot on top of the Heavy with his wooden bat in his right hand.

"Wave goodbye to your head, wankah! The Sniper cried out to the dead BLU, proud of himself for finishing the job.

"Whoooowee, would ya look at that!" the Engineer saw what happened. "That varmint is as good as cooked!"

"I-It's finally over?" a worried Yuriko looked on.

"Yeah, for now it is. We have to keep moving though." Chris told her.

As the RED team came out of the respawn room, the RED demoman decided to make an appearance.

"Aye, looks like I missed out on all the fun," the demoman said with an evil smile on his face as he saw what happened while he was away.

"Ve have no time for zis, ve have to go now!" the Medic called out to the others.

Instantly agreeing to the thought, the RED team ran to recapture their control point and begin their assault on the control points owned by BLU. The Scout made it to the point, followed by Chris. The Engineer who packed his sentry once again brought it outside the RED base and redeployed near the main shed of RED. A few moments later, the voice of the Adminstrator can be heard over the intercom.

_We have captured the control point._

As Chris and Scout came down the spire, the RED engineer went into the shed with another toolbox in hand. The Demoman, Sniper, and Medic followed suit. Yuriko was waiting for Chris at the entrance to the shed when suddenly; the BLU scout came charging in from the stairs leading to the control point.

"Scout, Yuriko, watch out!" Chris warned his teammates.

The moment the RED scout heard the warning, he whipped out his pistol and attempted to gun down the enemy scout. Yuriko retreated to the shed while Chris assisted the RED scout in trying to stop the other scout but the BLU scout's speed made fighting him a lot harder. Scout then remembered something and quickly retreated with his pistol still aimed at the BLU scout.

"Yo, Chris, get back here. I wanna see how STUPID this little copy of me is," the Scout shouted to Chris.

Chris made no argument of Scout's plan and quickly fell back, the BLU scout who was enraged as he thought that he was taunted by the RED scout quickly ran towards the male ninja and the other scout, his finger ready to fire his scattergun.

The moment he attempted to fire a shot; the moment he passed by the staircase of the RED shed, he was met with the sound of beeping, followed by the launching of rockets. A loud explosion could be heard together with a bright flash. Chris and the RED scout shielded their eyes to prevent themselves from being blinded. The resulting explosion from the sentry's rockets blasted the BLU scout to bits.

After the explosion, Chris saw that the BLU scout was no more. "Heh, nice going there," he praised the young baseball lover.

"Hey, you gotta be a little smart to get whatcha' want," the Scout replied.

"Glad you're using your head this time, okay let's join the others," Chris said and the two quickly ran into the shed. Chris rejoined the others while the Scout initiated the reclamation of the central control point. In the shed, the Engineer had already built another dispenser, the sniper was watching vigilantly for enemies while the Medic still held his medigun and was using it on the Demoman. Seeing Chris slightly fatigued from fighting the other scout, the Medic began using his medigun to replenish Chris's energy levels.

"Thanks, medic," Chris told the German doctor. After feeling a little more refreshed, he asked the Demoman to follow him and assist the Scout in capturing the point. The Demoman quickly agreed and followed Chris to meet up with the Scout.

At that moment, the RED soldier and Heavy came into the shed from the back entrance. They both seemed content although Yuriko averted her sights from the Soldier, not making eye contact with him.

"Well, it would seem that our plan seems to be working so far," the Soldier began.

"Who said anything about your plan pardner?" the Engineer asked, raising an eyebrow behind his goggles.

"Well it was my plan to just charge in and attack, and it seems to be working as I planned."

"Heh, hate to burst your bubble mate," the Sniper began to comment, "but your supposed plan isn't working, we're sticking to a new plan."

"Oh, really now?" the Soldier's voice hinting a bit of annoyance, "and may I ask what that plan is?"

"A plan where we work together to pick off those bloody BLUs," the Sniper replied.

"Now what kind of girly plan is that? Is it some stupid plan that you're following that is made up from a cowardly little girl like her?" the Soldier pointed at Yuriko, causing her to flinch.

"Whoa there pardner, now don't you use that tome of voice of yours right now, especially since we don't need anymore distractions to fight as of now," the Engineer warned the pseudo-military man, "besides it's a plan that we all gradually decided to go with after what we've been through the past 5 minutes."

"Little man with hardhat is right," the Heavy agreed. "it is not smart to fight alone against so many little men with big guns."

"Well you know what I think missy? I think that you guys are just wasting your own time doing this. I'll show you how a real man fights a war. Now step aside toymaker, I'll show you how a REAL soldier fights a war!" the Soldier said and began to storm off ahead of the other REDs to the next control point.

"That little bugger is gonna get himself killed out there," the Sniper commented as he saw the Soldier charge through the group of REDs on the control point.

"Let us not worry about zat dummkopf right now, ve should worry more about what ve have to do right now, even if ve don't have his help, I already have ze charge ready, ve can go in now," the Medic replied.

"Yeah you're right. Come on fellas, we got an area to fight for," the Engineer said. As the Engineer finished working on his dispenser, the Sniper approached Yuriko and laid a hand on her shoulder.

"Hey Sheila, you holdin' up alright?"

"Do not worry about me Sniper-san, I am sure this is only temporary."

"Yeah, I hope so, come on, we have to join the others now. They should have finished their job and we should now keep moving."

Yuriko nodded and followed the rest of the REDs towards the BLU spire. When everyone caught sight of the BLU spiral hill, they noticed that the Soldier is already at the tower capturing the point.

"Wow, this mate's serious isn't he?" the Sniper commented about the Soldier to no one in particular.

"Nah let's just get on with what we have to do," the Engineer replied as he was hauling his dispenser. The Engineer set down his dispenser under the bridge of the gorge to prevent enemies from finding it too easily.

"Gentlemen, sorry to keep you waiting."

The other REDs turned to see the RED spy and pyro behind them. The Pyro gave a thumbs-up to say that they were fine.

"Do you have any ideas of how to attack their base, we have the numbers, and we just need to make sure our attack is well coordinated," Chris asked the rogue.

"We should attack zem when zey least expect it. We should attack the base while ze Soldier, although still too stubborn for his own good, captures zis point," the Spy suggested.

"No, ve must also have ze Soldier to attack if ve are to succeed in zis attack. I do not believe zat we can do zis without him," the Medic gave his opinion.

"Well then, ok. But we must stay on our guard, we are vulnerable if we hang out here too long," Chris said.

"Ok then, let's get ready," the Spy declared.

A few moments later, the Soldier captured the point and the RED team ran through the shutter doors and into the BLU base. Everyone positioned themselves out of sight from the BLU team.

"Alright, I think we should deal with the main threats first. Spy you go in there first and find the sentry. Take it out along with the Engineer, when that problem is dealt with, Medic, use your Ubercharge on the Heavy. We'll follow in after you guys to provide suppressive fire," Chris told the RED team.

"Okay but what about soldier boy? What do we do with him?" the Engineer asked.

"I don't think we should worry too much about him, he'll be fine, he'll know what to do. Everyone got the plan?"

Everyone agreed to the plan and quickly move into action. The sniper, Engineer, Chris and Yuriko stayed on the bottom floor while the other members of the RED team went upstairs through the staircase on the right side.

"Hey Engineer, why are you not back at the hill defending the point?" Chris asked the Engineer.

"Ah, but I wanted to try out somethin' that I nicked about a week ago through intelligence," the RED engineer replied and proceeded to take off his glove from his right hand.

Chris, the Sniper and Yuriko were shocked at what they saw. The Engineer's right hand was nothing more than a robotic appendage secured to his arm.

"Crikey! What have ya done with your hand?"

"Just bein' a little curious is all. You'll see what I can do with this soon enough, but Chris I need you to provide me with some cloud cover when the attack begins," the Engineer replied.

"Okay, but I don't really want to know what you're going to do with that thing on your hand," Chris replied and looked towards Yuriko who seemed a little spooked by the Engineer's robot hand.

The Spy and the Scout continued downstairs to the doorway while the others continued to the upper deck. The Heavy began to spin up his minigun as he approached the doorway to divert the attention of the BLUs. The Heavy could see the BLUs looking at the RED team through the bulletproof glass, anticipating a rare attack on their base.

The Spy took his cue and disguised himself as the enemy Spy. Once disguised, he quickly turned on his cloak and scouted the area. He saw the sentry and the Engineer just next to the doorway and quickly uncloaked behind the doorway. He ran upstairs and noticed that the BLU team's attention was diverted to the front. He quickly used this opportunity to quickly take out his knife. He struck his intended target and the BLU engineer let out an ear piercing scream followed by the sounds of a sapper destroying machinery.

Before anyone on the BLU team could figure out what was going on, the RED Heavy and Medic came into the room and the Medic quickly deployed the Ubercharge on the Heavy. Soon, it was utter chaos inside the control room as the BLUs quickly attempted to flee the oncoming attack. Chris quickly threw a smoke bomb at the bottom entrance of the control room and the Engineer quickly took a toolbox towards the smoke and deployed a mini-sentry behind the cloud cover. The mini-sentry quickly deployed and started firing through the smoke at the fleeing BLUs.

As he tried to run, Yuriko saw that the BLU sniper held a bow in his hands and was about to take aim at the Engineer. Yuriko quickly ran out and took her fans out from her holster.

"Engineer-san, looked out!"

The Engineer turned to see what was about to come at him. Yuriko quickly pushed the Engineer to one side and quickly ran towards cover. She looked at the BLU sniper who fired his arrow at Yuriko instead. Instinctively, she opened her fans and caught the arrow between the folds of the fans, rendering the sharp projectile useless.

The BLU sniper had a surprised look on his face and this gave the RED sniper the opportunity to put the BLU mercenary out of his misery.

"Wow missy, that's the second time you saved me today," the Engineer breathlessly said to the female ninja and quickly got back on his feet.

"You're welcome Engineer-san," Yuriko replied and quickly retreated to rejoin the Sniper.

The chaos in the control room has not ended as both the RED team and the BLU team were exchanging immense amounts of fire. The Scout decided to use this distraction to capture the point before everyone notices. He quickly came out from his hiding spot and ran towards the point while the BLUs were distracted. Before they could notice what was going on, the RED scout captured the point.

_Victory!_

"Alright!" the Sniper cried out and soon decided to join the REDs in humiliating the BLU team. The Engineer beamed broadly finally relishing in the fact that they've finally won after such a long time.

In her office, the Administrator looked at the battle from the comfort of her seat and smirked.

"You did well, finally…"

To be continued…

* * *

End A/N: Well there you have it folks, the battle has ended with RED team finally reigning victorious. The next chapters will focus on Yuriko's and Chris's post-fight feelings in the team. Hopefully I would still be able to churn out those chapters quick.

Another thing, I was thinking about setting up a blog about my thoughts soon enough. If I do set up the blog, you will be able to find the link on my profile page.

Anyway, as always, please review. Your reviews mean so much to me and motivate me to write more and imagine up more storylines for new stories.

Thanks and Cheers!


End file.
